


You don't find your way, the way finds you.

by MysteriousAnonymous



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe, Angst, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, Mentions of PTSD, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Vampire Slayer(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-05-08 07:10:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 23,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5488298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteriousAnonymous/pseuds/MysteriousAnonymous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lewis Hollis was once a feared Vampire Hunter, until his wife Marie Hollis was murdered in front of him by the leader of the Silas Vampire Cult, known as 'Mother Vampire'. Carmilla was once a part of the Cult before she, and her sister Mattie, were both banished forever by Mother. Years later when Laura Hollis becomes a Journalism student at Silas University, she's blissfully unaware of what her father has been hiding from her, and what happened to her mother. All secrets are revealed when she meets the elusive Carmilla Karnstein. Will love help Laura see passed what Carmilla was?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Taketh Away

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure when I'll update this fic, whether it will be once a day, or maybe once a week.

_"Please! Don't kill her, just let her go! I'll leave Maman, you won't ever see us again!"_

_Mircalla struggled against the two vampires who held her back, she watched as her leader, and her mother after death, held her love by the neck. Elle was terrified as her blue eyes stayed with Mircalla's, tears flooded her pale features and she tried to struggle against the Mother Vampire, but there was no point. Her grip was as powerful as a hundred Tsunami's._

_"My dear girl, after all you have informed me of this wretched creature you've fallen for? She will run her mouth, and I simply cannot allow that to happen."_

_Mircalla stared at her mother and pulled harder against her once called brother and sister, Mattie and Will. Will was smiling, his eyes gleamed red, then again Will had always been an evil coward. He'd never liked Mircalla as she was older, wiser and stronger than him. But Mattie's face was different, it was rare her sister ever seemed sorrowful, but Mircalla felt Mattie loosen her grip, and speak directly at Mother. Her voice was stung with fear, and Mircalla could hear it. She'd never witnessed Mattie being terrified before._

_"Mother, we do not need to kill the human, I see no point in it. We have more dangerous targets to be murdering right now, and to banish our sister for feelings she cannot control? Yes Elle is human, but so were all of us once."_

_Mircalla was on her knees sobbing, and she looked up at her sisters face, her eyes bright and glowing amber. Mattie did not want Mircalla, her sister, to leave. Mother stared at Matska, her eyes as white as the moon, and she slowly smiled as the room fell quiet._

_"Shut up Mattie."_

_Will spoke as he yanked Mircalla's arm backwards when she tried to crawl forwards, to get that little bit closer to Elle._

_"Silence boy, I'll rip you limb from limb if you open that baby fanged mouth of yours again."_

_Matska stared Will down, and Mircalla let a defeated laugh leave her lips as she could imagine Will's face at that very moment._

**_"SILENCE!"_ **

_The room shook with the force of Mother's voice, and the scream of rage pierced Mircalla's ears. All was silent once again, and all three of them, including Elle, hung their head down in fear. Mother dropped Elle who was weak, and slowly walked down the concrete steps of the castle the Silas Vampire Cult lived in. The concrete walls had ancients paintings and maps hung on them, and Mother's footsteps echoed throughout the old building._

_"You think I enjoy doing this to Mircalla? Hmm?"_

_Mother questioned as she was now in front of Mircalla, eye to eye with both Matska and William. Mother reached down and stroked her fingers through Mircalla's hair, lifting her head that was tear stained and terror filled. Her dark eyes shone with fear, and Mother remembers the young Mircalla dancing at the ball in 1698, how beautiful she was, and how graceful her movements were. Mother hungered for Mircalla since she first laid eyes on her, so she murdered her at the ball and turned her into a vampire. Her, Matska and Mircalla hunted together to sate Mircalla's hunger, and she'd always been a favourite ever since she turned Mircalla._

_"No, I don't Mother, so why do it? Let her be, let them both be, Elle will not tell-"_

_Mattie was cut off as she felt Mother's icy hands wrap around her throat and lift her off the ground, she couldn't move as cold eyes bore into hers, and she felt her own eyes burn as Mother stared._

_"I make the decisions, and if you do not agree with them, then you can leave this Cult along with Mircalla."_

_Mother spoke in a placid tone, not hindered by holding Matska up with one hand at all. William gripped Mircalla's arms tightly. Mircalla felt a low growl form at the back of her throat and she bared her fangs. She was becoming angry. Mother then threw Matska across the room, her back hitting the concrete with force, causing it to crack and for shards of stone to shoot out and clatter onto the floor. Matska lay on her side, squeezing her neck and feeling weakened by the strength of Mother. Mircalla looked at Elle, she was moving now, and she could hear Elle's whimpers, she could smell her fear. It made something tick inside Mircalla. Mircalla stood up abruptly and threw Will over her shoulder as if he weighed nothing and picked him up the legs, throwing him over by the door. Before she could stop herself, she felt her body twist and morph, her eyesight changing and her skin became black, sleek fur. She hissed at Mother who stood still, her eyes on Mircalla as Will slowly stood up by the door, blood dripped from the side of his head. Mircalla was now in panther form, she growled deeply as she paced back and forth like a wild beast, her glowing eyes never left Elle._

_"You think you can take me, don't you?"_

_Mother said smiling, never moving from her place. Mircalla snarled her face up and a louder growl left her throat, causing Elle to look up, her eyes were terrified. She had been out cold for a few minutes so she had no idea what was going on._

_Mother turned to Elle, and watched the human girl wipe blood from her mouth, she struggled to stand, but she was weak._

_"You're scared, aren't you child?"_

_Elle began to cry again, and she fell backwards when Mircalla rushed towards her as Mother taken a step forward. Mircalla sat in front of Elle and kept her feline eyes on the evil woman before her. Mircalla heard Elle whimper behind her, and she turned to look at her. Mircalla went to nudge Elle's face with her huge feline head, but Elle screamed in fear and covered her eyes with her hands. Mircalla morphed into human form and held the girl tightly to her, shooting her eyes back at Mother and Will, who had limped to Mother's side as he held the side of his head._

_"It's me darling, please don't be scared."_

_Elle sobbed into Mircalla's chest and held her tightly, Mircalla rocked her back and forth, resting her chin on Elle's head._

_"Just let us go."_

_Mircalla said in a defeated, pleading tone, she gripped Elle to her tightly as she locked eyes with Mother, and she felt a cold, dreaded feeling run down her spine and everything began to spin. She watched Mattie get up, holding her side, and muffled voices._

_"Don't do it Mother!"_

_Mattie begged as Mircalla fell backwards and she felt her limbs go weak, her mother was using some kind of power over her._

_She then seen a bright light flash and head towards Elle, hitting her in the chest and disappearing. Elle's screams echoed throughout the hall, and she fell backwards next to Mircalla. Mircalla couldn't move, she couldn't even cry. She ignored the laughter of Mother and the voice of Mattie and Will screaming at each other. Mircalla's vision was blurred and it seemed like she was under water for a second. She reached out her hand to touch Elle, but she didn't move, Elle was dead, and now Mircalla and Matska, were banished from the Silas Vampire Cult, forever._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Mysterious Notes And Shadows

Laura stood outside her literacy classroom, rummaging through her book bag for her phone. The annoying ring tone echoed throughout the hall, a high pitched ring that caused various other students to look down at the bag, perplexed by the sound. Laura's phone wasn't a new up to date one, and a few people beside her giggled when she pulled out a thick, flip up phone with an antenna. Laura huffed and her hair blew back as she whirled around to face away from the dark haired girl who'd been staring at her since she first arrived.

"Hey dad."

Laura answered, ignoring the chuckles from the annoying jerks behind her. 

"Hey Laura, now listen, I won't be home when you get in so I want you to bring a friend around while I'm gone. I don't want you al-"

Laura cut her father off with a sigh and she rolled her eyes at his over protectiveness. 

"Alone in the house, yeah I know. I'll bring Danny or Laf, what should I eat?"

Laura seen her literacy teacher Mr.Brown march down the hall holding a pile of files and papers, his grey hair ruffled at the front. He always seemed rushed off his feet and he gave her a quick smile as he stopped in front of the door, his glasses resting on his head as he balanced all the files on one arm as he shoved his free hand into his pocket to retrieve the keys to the classroom. 

"I left some money on the fireplace in the living room, order a pizza or something."

"Alrighty dad, I gotta go now, class is about to start!"

Laura turned and seen everyone shuffling about and picking up bags and books from the floor to get ready to rush into the classroom as soon as it was open.

"Okay princess, see you later on, I love you."

Laura smiled as she picked up her bag and slung it over her shoulder.

"Love you too."

She hung up and popped her phone into her pocket. She watched as Mr.Brown pushed open the door, kicking a small, triangular shaped piece of wood under the crack in the door to keep it from swinging shut as people started to flood into the spacious classroom. Laura felt a presence behind her and before she turned she already knew it was her friend Danny, who stood well over six foot and had vibrant red hair that rolled down her back like a raging waterfall of fire. 

"Hey Hollis."

She heard the soft, jolly voice of Danny as Laura took a seat near the front, shoving her bag underneath the desk.

"Hey Danny, what's up?"

Laura looked up at Danny as she sat down next to her, seeing a small scratch on her chin.

"Nothing much, if you're wondering what the scratch is my mum just got a new kitten yesterday, I don't know why but I'm not complaining, he's cute."

Laura watched as Danny pulled out her phone to show pictures, and for a split second Laura glanced up at the door way and seen the dark haired girl who couldn't seem to take her eyes of Laura, walk towards a desk near the back and throw her bag carelessly onto the floor next to the desk she'd chosen and sat down next to a tall guy with a Zeta Omega Mu t-shirt on. She wore all black and her skin was pale. Laura got an odd vibe from the girl, but she couldn't quite put her finger on why.

"We named him Sparks, he's a Russian blue...cute right?"

Laura snapped out of her day dream and looked down at the small kitten on Danny's phone. 

"Aww, yeah he's adorable. Hey can you come to my place tonight? My dad won't be home and you know what he's like..."

Danny smiled and put her phone on the desk as she reached down to get her books out of her bag.

"Of course, and yeah I do. He's just protective that's all. Scared his tiny daughter will fall down a crack or something."

Laura glared up at a smirking Danny and nudged her with her elbow.

"Not funny, Lawrence."

Danny chuckled as the teacher walked to the front of the room to place various paper work on his desk.

"I think you'll find I'm absolutely hilarious."

Laura scoffed and heard Mr.Brown speak loudly and clap his hands together to get everyone's attention.

"Alright class settle down, food and phones away please....that includes you at the back with the cup of coffee."

The room settled down and everyone began to get their books out as Laura looked behind her at where Mr.Brown was looking. Her eyes fell onto the brunette once more, and she had hold of a Starbucks cup. She didn't seem too pleased to put it away, and she glared back at Mr.Brown.

"It's tea, actually."

The girl said in a lazy tone. Laura raised her eyebrows at such behaviour and couldn't even dream of speaking to a teacher like that. 

"Look I don't care if it's acid or cat piss, I don't like phone's or hot drinks out while I'm teaching, so put the lid on it and put it away."

The brunette didn't even blink as she slowly put the lid on the cup, and placed it under the desk out of sight. She laced her fingers together and continued to glare at the teacher, who if Laura wasn't mistaken, seemed pretty put off by the intimidating look the girl was giving him.

"Okay...thank you....ahem."

Mr.Brown said in an uneasy tone. Laura felt her heart almost jump out of her chest as the girl then looked towards her, and Laura couldn't seem to pull her eyes away. She felt like she was being sucked into another dimension, and she gulped as she watched the girl smirk, and then look away suddenly. Laura turned around quickly and let out a breath she didn't know she was holding, and Danny looked at her with a puzzled look upon her face.

"What is it?"

Danny questioned, Laura opened her book and picked up her pen next to her and tried to play it cool.

"Oh, nothing...just...tired..."

Danny's eyebrows pulled together and she seemed unconvinced, but decided not to push it as Mr.Brown began his lecture. 

 

_

 

 

Laura and Danny walked up the long drive way towards the Hollis mansion that had been in her family for generations. The sky seemed bruised as purples and blues mixed in with the pink of the evening sky, the sun setting behind the huge house Laura had lived in since she was a baby. Tall tree's lined the drive way and even though Danny had visited the Hollis home many times before, she always seemed breath taken by how old it was and the brilliant views that surrounded the house.

"How do you not get lost in your house man, it's huge!?"

Danny asked as she kicked a stone that was in front of her out of the way. Laura was about to answer when she looked over the massive field that was next to the house that was surrounded by woods, and seen a shadowy figure loom in and out of the trees. Laura stopped and squinted her eyes, and the figure vanished. Danny stopped also and looked where Laura was staring at.

"What is it?"

Laura tilted her head and run her fingers through her hair, positive she'd just seen something. It was far away, and she was tired after all.

"Umm, I thought I saw like a shadow or something moving in the distance over there."

Danny looked for a little longer and shrugged her shoulders, both of them continuing to walk towards the house, Laura was walking a little quicker this time.

"Probably a fox or something, hey do you think these woods are haunted? It would be cool to go ghost hunting there at night when it's Halloween."

Danny smiled down at Laura who laughed nervously and she felt an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach. After another minute of walking and talking the two girls arrived at Laura's house, and as Laura fished in her pockets for the keys she felt a piece of paper in her pocket that she knew wasn't there at dinner time when she'd gotten all of the paper bills out of her pocket to pay for her cookies. 

"What the frick is this?"

She mumbled to herself, opening up the crumpled up piece of paper and reading it;

 

 

 

**_You looked cute today, sun dance._ **

 

 

Laura smiled at first, but it quickly vanished when she felt Danny's breath on her neck as she leaned over to read it also.

"What the hell is that?"

Danny asked, almost repulsed by it.

"What does it look like?"

Laura answered back bitingly, she still had the nervous pit in her stomach and she looked up at Danny's sky blue eyes and they seemed slightly taken aback by Laura's tone. Laura softened her look immediately.

"Sorry...I'm just on edge right now."

Laura pulled out her keys and opened the huge doors she had to push open with all her might. Her dad said he'd oil the hinges, but he'd never really gotten round to it as he was always working.

"It's okay, look the note's probably from some Zeta douche in our class."

Laura giggled as Danny shut the door and locked it and they made their way down the huge hallway that had old pictures of various Hollis ancestors hung on it.

"Yeah I know, it's just been a weird day is all."

Laura walked down the hall with Danny, flicking on the lights to brighten up the huge staircase and hallways as they made their way into the ample living area. Danny flung her bag onto the sofa in front of the television and picked up the remote. Laura scooped up the money her father had left on the fire place and pulled out her cell phone.

"Pizza?"

Laura asked as she dialled the number to her local pizza place. 

"Yep, pepperoni this time Hollis, I hate pineapple."

Danny flicked through the channels as she spoke, kicking off her shoes and pushing them underneath the coffee table. Laura rolled her eyes and replied in a whiny tone,

"No I hate pepperoni and pineapple is great on pizza."

"You chose last time!"

Danny said throwing a pillow at Laura, but missing as she moved out of the way.

"It's my money and my house!" 

Laura answered back, smirking cheekily.

"Alright fine, just plain cheese then, seeing we can't see eye to eye."

Danny glared at Laura and turned back to watch the TV.

 

Danny snatched the last piece of pizza out of the box before Laura could reach and Laura pouted as Danny's laughter filled the room.

"That stupid pout, why do you do that?"

Laura shoved Danny's leg with he foot and taken a sip of her coke.

"It's my cute face."

Laura watched Danny frown and then grin, and for a second she thought the girl blushed as she wiped her mouth with a tissue. The two had been friends since High school, and both knew about each others sexualities. Laura had always seen Danny as a friend, but she couldn't deny the fact that she was very attractive, and Danny had been there through thick and thin with her. Danny had sometimes hit on Laura when they started Uni, but she thought nothing of it and put it down to Danny's banter. 

"So when's your old man getting back?"

Danny asked as she turned to face Laura, the volume on the TV had been turned down, meaning they were gunna 'chat'. Laura leaned back and stretched, her yawn was loud and unexpected and she knew soon she'd probably pass out from tiredness. 

"I'm not sure, he should be home soon though as he knows you've gotta go home...unless he thinks you're staying?"

Laura questioned herself as she pulled her phone out to call him to make sure what time he'd be getting home.

"I mean I'd like to stay but I don't have clean clothes for tomorrow."

Laura held the phone to her ear, looking back at Danny who was texting somebody on her phone.

"It's a Friday, we don't have school tomorrow."

Laura's father answered quickly like he usually did, and fired a million questions at her in a worried tone of voice.

"Are you okay darling? What's wrong? Do you need me home?"

"Dad everything's fine jeez calm down, I'm just calling to ask how long you'll be?"

She heard her father sigh with relief and she could hear voices around him meaning he was still back at the office.

"I'm sorry baby I'm gunna be another couple hours, who's with you?"

Laura looked over at Danny who was now staring at her, and she looked back at the TV to distract herself.

"Danny is, but like I'm not sure whether she can stay here tonight or not and we're both pretty tired."

She heard her father mutter something and he sounded as if he was shuffling papers about on his desk.

"Ah, right. Well she's welcome to stay if she wants, and if she can't I'll send Carrie over to keep an eye on you."

Carrie was her fathers friend who worked in the police force. Laura was sure they had the hots for each other, but he'd never built up the courage to actually ask her out. In fact her father had been single since Laura's mother died. 

"Dad why can't you just let me stay here alone for once? I'm safe, no one will get in this place you have it locked up like a prison."

Laura huffed and rested her head in her palm, looking over at Danny who was fidgeting  with the sleeve of her hoodie. Laura heard her father sigh, and shout something to a co worker. 

"Look honey I know you're almost twenty and you're capable of looking after yourself, I'm just...careful, that's all. Please listen to what I say, I can't argue with you right now."

"Okay, if Danny can stay I'll text you back, if not I'll call Carrie myself."

Laura could almost hear her dads smile.

"Good girl, I'll finish up here as quick as I can, love you."

"Love you dad."

Laura heard him hang up and she rubbed her eyes tiredly.

"I can stay by the way, my mum's cool with it."

Laura smiled and looked over at Danny who was nibbling at her lower lip, as if something was bothering her.

"Cool I'll text my dad in a minute...what's up?"

Laura questioned as she reached over to nudge Danny's arm. Danny's eyebrows knitted together, and she shook her head slightly, looking up at Laura.

"It's weird...how mine, yours and LaF's parents died. And we kinda don't know why...or even how."

Laura was silent for a few moments, she looked perplexed by the random comment, and then she thought about it. She was right. Laura looked over at a family portrait that hung above the TV, and her mother was holding Laura when she was a couple of months old. Her mum and dad seemed so happy, her dad had shorter hair and he was cleanly shaven. He didn't have a beard like he did now. He was also considerably thinner back then as well. Her mother looked a lot like her, same eyes and hair. She tilted her head and looked back at Danny, she knew her father had died when Danny was a baby as well. Same thing with LaFontaine.

"I...don't really think about it. I don't like to ask my dad when he gets home from work because he wants to relax. I remember though as a kid, he kinda told me she was murdered by monsters?"

Laura seemed unsure whether she should have told Danny that or not, but Danny didn't blink or even seemed freaked out. 

"My mum told me that dad had to go somewhere, and he can't come back. When I ask her what really happened she kinda snaps at me."

Danny looked away and Laura swore she could see tears forming in Danny's eyes, but she knew Danny wouldn't let them fall.

"I think it's why she bought Sparks to be honest. To make it up to me for yelling at me the other day."

Laura rubbed Danny's arm trying to comfort the girl, but she knew it probably wasn't doing anything at all.

"Has Laf ever told you anything about their dad?"

Laura asked as she taken another sip out of her can.

"No. Just tells me he died when they were a baby. You know what their mum's like though, kinda crazy. So is their brother."

Danny shrugged as if to say  _Well what can you do?_ About Laf's ignorant mother and trouble causing brother.

"I wonder what it would have been like if my mother would have been alive to be around."

Laura set her can down on the table and she looked at Danny who gazed at her sympathetically.

"I'm sure she'd of been a great mum. I often think what my dad would of been like too."

The two girls were quiet for a bit, until Laura broke the silence as she texted her dad.

"I'll tell him you're staying, we should get some sleep."

Danny nodded and stood up to make her way to up to Laura's bedroom. Both girls usually topped and tailed when Danny would stay over. Laura looked up at the picture of her mother once more, and sighed as she wished she'd known more about her death, and she wondered if her dad had anything lying around his study that would give Laura something to look up on her mothers death. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. So Close, Yet So Far

Carmilla stood next to a massive, overcast tree that was a good 30 or 40 feet away from Laura Hollis' home. She looked up at a window on the second floor of the vast mansion that lit up suddenly, and Carmilla tuned into the sounds and voices coming from that particular room. Her predatory ways was something she couldn't help considering she was half feline. She could hear every single sound the two girls made in the house and everything else around her. And Laura's redolence had enraptured Carmilla since she first laid eyes on the fumbling human. Carmilla listened to Laura talk about random things like Doctor Who and how hard her first week at University had been. And Carmilla wished she was human again, wished so _deeply_   that trivial things such as school and TV shows was all she needed to worry about in a world as savage as this one. Carmilla observed Laura's naivete during the passed week and it's something that made Laura all the more beautiful and alluring to Carmilla. Carmilla wasn't quite certain as to what drawn her to Laura so much, but her instincts had her focused on Laura, and yes she found she could never go near the girl. Carmilla had tried to approach Laura on a number of different occasions, as she usually did when she found a girl attractive, but within 4 feet of the bubbly blonde and a slight headache would begin to form. Carmilla put it down to the brightness during the week as the sun had been generous, but she knew now it certainly wasn't the sun, although the sun did effect her in such ways. Even at night when the sun had sunk below the skyline and the stars appeared, she could still sense an odd aura around the short girl, and once Laura was lost amongst a crowed of people,  she couldn't sense her. Unless Laura was in her line of sight or very close by. Which was odd as Carmilla knew her sense of smell should be more substantial. Which it was, she could smell the giant red head where ever she was, whether it be a mile away, _but Laura? No._ It mystified Carmilla to no end. In order to stay on Laura's trail she had to seek her out with her eyesight alone, which meant she had to be close by, which could put her at risk of being spotted, like she was almost spotted before as she lurked in the trees. Carmilla wondered if the girl somehow knew of vampires and had cast a spell so vampires were put off by her, but somehow Carmilla knew that wasn't it. Laura didn't seem like she was hindered by such things. But Carmilla sensed there was something definitely discrepant about Laura Hollis, and she wanted to know what it was. Carmilla felt a twinge of jealousy when she realised that the girls were sharing a bed, and ever since Carmilla had discovered Danny was lusting for Laura (Carmilla could sense Danny's hormones go wild when she was around Laura)  she'd inevitably grown to dislike the Lawrence girl. It was Carmilla's possessiveness and her desire to be around Laura that drove Carmilla to feel such repugnant emotions towards the tall red headed girl. Carmilla listened closely as a muffled television was turned down low, and the two humans were slowly drifting off to sleep. The steady breath of Laura had Carmilla feel at peace with herself, and she decided standing around the Hollis mansion had began to drain her also. She couldn't go near the mansion otherwise she had the same effects as to when she tried to get close to Laura.  _What is it about Laura?_ Carmilla thought to herself as she sighed, and disappeared into a thick fog of jet black smoke.

 

Mattie was pouring herself a glass of blood when she sensed the brooding presence of her sister behind her, and she watched Carmilla stalk over to the window ledge to lean against it, looking out over buildings in Silas. Mattie could tell that Carmilla was thinking about someone or something, and she poured a second glass of blood and then sat down on the chesterfield sofa behind her. 

"What are you brooding over now, dear?"

Mattie questioned as she brought the glass to her lips, lightly sipping as Carmilla's dark eyes flicked to her through raven coloured bangs, and then back out the window. She didn't answer until a few moments later.

"Nothing."

Carmilla answered indifferently as she kicked her booted feet up onto the window ledge and watched various people walk about in the streets bellow, reminding Carmilla of ants. Mattie had an unimpressed expression on her face, and Carmilla watched out the corner of her eyes as Mattie picked up the two glasses and sauntered over to her, placing the glass in front of her on the window ledge. 

"I know you better than anyone, Carm. Tell me what's bothering my little monster."

Carmilla couldn't help but smirk slightly at the nickname, and she did want to tell Mattie. She knew her sister knew a vast amount of knowledge, and Carmilla itched to know about the negative aura of the human girl. Carmilla picked up the glass of blood as the scent of the coppery liquid caused her fangs to ache and it hit her that she hadn't actually fed all day, and she wasn't in the mood to go out and find her usual 'Blood Donors' as Mattie called them. Mattie watched Carmilla with a quirked eyebrow and Carmilla smacked her lips as she finished the glass in a matter of seconds. Mattie watched Carmilla as she set her glass down as she and she then seen Carmilla's tongue flick out to lick the remnants of blood left at the top of her lip. 

"Thirsty?"

Mattie questioned in a bemused tone. Carmilla felt the slight rush of adrenaline that happened after she fed, and she closed her eyes to calm herself as the blood made it's way around her body, bringing her senses to life. She felt more awake now as the ache in her fangs began to recede.

"Very."

Carmilla answered as she rested her head on the wall behind her.

"Out of blood donors?"

Mattie watched as Carmilla opened one eye and then smirk at her sister.

"Never, I just didn't feel like visiting anyone today."

Mattie nodded slightly and watched as Carmilla's eyes went from a lighter shade of brown to a deeper colour, the hunger in her eyes fading.

"Are you going to tell me what's bothering you? Or do I have to use certain powers that require a lot of energy to get it out of you?"

Carmilla sighed and both vampires looked at each other, Carmilla shook her head and proceeded to tell Mattie about what had happened during the week.

"Have you ever not been able to sense a certain human? Like they're able to give you headaches when you're close to them?"

Mattie looked up at the ceiling as she pondered, tapping a long nailed finger against the glass she held in her left hand. She thought for a moment, but nothing came to mind.

"Not that I recall, every human I've ever been close to has never had such effects."

Mattie sipped more of her blood as if it was expensive red wine, and Carmilla sighed and looked back out the window, the moon was full and it  cascaded a small amount of light on tops of various buildings.

"Why do you ask this, sis?"

Mattie questioned, watching Carmilla's every move with a careful eye.

"There's a girl at school that I..."

Carmilla trailed off as Mattie's smile widened, and her eyes glowed with golden flecks. She knew how easily Carmilla could become enamoured with women.

"Continue."

Mattie demanded as she raised the glass to her lips once again. Carmilla sighed and fidgeted with the ring on her index finger.

"I'm...let's say I am drawn to her, I don't know why. Yes she's attractive, but there's something that pulls me to her, the only problems is when I am close, I get a migraine, and I can't sense her when she's not in my sight."

Mattie was now intrigued by this knowledge and her eyebrows knitted together as she ruminated while Carmilla waited for what Mattie had to say.

"How peculiar, are you sure she is human?"

Carmilla wondered and she remembers hearing the girls heartbeat and how she could smell her flesh when she was close by.

"Yes, I am sure she's human, I think she, or someone else, has cast some kind of spell on her, a shield against vampires or something to that effect."

Mattie nodded in agreement, and tried to recall anything  _Mother_ had once told her when Carmilla and herself were part of the Clan. She then remembered something from centuries ago, about certain magical gems that can hide the essence of a human and make them untraceable to vampires.

"I remember being in the Middle East around four-hundred years ago with Maman, and a fellow vampire was telling me story of how a so called slayer of the demons, which was us vampires, wore tiny blue gems around his neck, making him almost untraceable to vampires. It's how he'd snook up on various vampires who'd over run the village and staked them from behind."

Carmilla's eyebrows shot to her hairline as she'd never heard of these so called gems before. She hadn't gotten close enough to Laura to see if she actually did wear jewellery with blue gems though.

"Right...did they give your old friend migraines though?"

Carmilla asked as she dipped her finger into the empty cup, scooping some blood out with her finger and licking it off.

"I don't think he said anything in regards to headaches....it could be an entirely different circumstance for you though, seeing as you desire this human girl sexually."

Carmilla rolled her eyes and huffed out a breath. Damn her sister for being so blunt about things. It then dawned on Carmilla that she may never be able to converse with the girl if she always wore these irritating gems, if the gems were indeed the case that is. 

"How do I get close to enough to see if she's wearing these blue things?"

"Now, that is something I am unsure of. Maybe ask one of those human blood bags you keep hanging around at that atrocious bar across the street from here to maybe take a look for you."

Mattie grinned salaciously at Carmilla's annoyed expression, and taken another sip of the blood in her wine glass.

"Because it won't be creepy at all to send one of those creeps to go right up to Laura and observe her like she were an animal at a zoo."

Carmilla replied sarcastically, crossing her arms as she felt defeated and sullen about the whole situation.

"Ah, so her name is Laura? Such a common name, I wonder if Laura is into us bloodsuckers?"

Carmilla grumbled something unintelligible under her breath as she made her way over to the bookshelf to pick out some novel she had probably already read a hundred times over. She slipped off her leather jacket and draped it over the arm of the sofa as she jumped onto it and flicked through the book quickly as she watched Mattie eye her as she stayed as still by the window. The apartment they lived in was classy and on the top floor, with a few bedrooms and a spacious balcony, it was nothing to complain about. No one bothered them there and Carmilla enjoyed sitting out during the night on the balcony, watching the stars.

"Come on little sis, you know I'm just pulling your leg, don't be so touchy."

Carmilla rested the book on her chest and looked up at Mattie who walked across the room to the second sofa on the other side of the living room.

"I know...I'm just drained, that's all. Being up when the humans do in the morning is taking it's toll on me."

Mattie chuckled and smoothed her hands down the silky red gown she wore. The room was dimly lit and Carmilla and her sister had the same rich taste in decor. The room was mostly polished ebony and deep reds, with various old books laying around and a marble table that had a jug of blood on it along with a nail file that belonged to Mattie. Although they had the same taste, they had different approached when it came to being organized. Mattie was methodical and neat, whereas Carmilla was slab dash and lazy. It irked Mattie to find various items of her sisters clothes strewn about their apartment, and she often fought with Carmilla about how the place needed to be in shape. Carmilla would shrug it off as she didn't have the time to spend cleaning up, and she argued back that Mattie was  _greedy_ and  _Always drank the blood too quickly._

"Why did you even decide to start studying philosophy?"

Mattie asked as she watched Carmilla from the other side of the room, her eyes going from Carmilla to the window every now and then.

"I'm bored of being able to do what I like, besides I've never studied it before, and I didn't want to attend Medical School again."

"Medical School is a little different now to how it was in the 1700's, Carm."

Carmilla stood up and walked over to the half filled jug on the table, filling up another glass as she nodded her head towards Mattie's glass as it was almost empty, but Mattie shook her head. Carmilla sat back down and set the glass down on a smaller table next to the arm of the coach.

"I know it is, but I'm no longer interested in anatomy and how the human body works, I'm not human any more anyway."

Mattie nodded slightly in agreement.

"That is true."

"We can heal ourselves, I don't need to know what to do if I get hit by a car, I'd probably break the car rather than it actually injure me."

Carmilla said, looking over at Mattie, who raised her glass while shrugging.

"Touche."

Mattie said as she thought back to the amount of times she'd been ravaged by other vampires from different Cults in the past. As a newborn vampire, she hated what she was. But she learned to live with her new powers and eternal life. Knowing that she could go out anywhere at any time and not be in danger most of the time was a comfort, and she'd taken pride in her power, having lived as a vampire for over a thousand years, Mattie had forgotten what it even felt like to be human. It was quiet again for a moment or so, until Mattie spoke up again.

"Knowledge is power though, Carmilla."

Mattie drank the rest of the blood from her cup and then set the empty glass down on the floor.

"Which is why I'm studying philosophy."

"You do suit this particular subject now that I think of it, you've always been fascinated by the unknown and the wonders of the worlds, even though you are one yourself. What does this Laura girl study?"

Carmilla thought of Laura's soft looking face and her long dark blonde hair, and she longed to touch it, but she repressed those thoughts as she looked over at Mattie.

"We're in the same lit class, I heard she's a journalism major."

Mattie smiled and had a certain gleam in her eye as she watched Carmilla.

"Ahhh, a nosey one. Imagine if you were to get to know this fleshling and she ends up finding out what we are?"

Mattie chuckled as she rested her head back on the satin pillow behind her.

"In case you hadn't realised oh great one, I can't even be within five feet of the girl and it feels like something is crushing my skull."

Carmilla said in a snarky tone.

"I am aware of that, but knowing you, you will find away to get around this."

Carmilla smirked, and picked up her book to continue reading it.

"That, my dear sister, is very true indeed."

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Blackness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the delay, I've been really busy.

Laura opened her eyes, and she felt the cold floor touch the back of her neck like ice. Moving to sit up, she looked around the exquisite hall she was in. It was absolutely massive, with gigantic, beautiful oil paintings taking up golden white walls which had incredibly detailed patterns carved into them. The room was dark, the moonlight seeping into the tall windows which lined up neatly against each other across the walls. Chandeliers that must have been worth thousands hung above her, and she realised the ceiling was also painted, various ancient figures dancing across the ceiling. The floor was so shiny she could see her own reflection, and her breathing was the only thing she could hear in those moments, as she looked down the ballroom, seeing a black piano in the distance, and large marble pillars next to huge doors.

"Where am I?"

She whispered to herself shakily, she was terrified, and she felt like she was about to throw up with fear. Her ear lobes burnt, and she reached up to feel them, soothing the burn that had come from nowhere.

"My ear rings?"

She muttered, quickly looking behind her, more paintings, more pillars, more shiny golden crystal cut objects. She looked around the floor for her small silver ear studs with the tiny blue gems in. Something her father gave to her at a very young age, and she'd never taken them off. She began to panic, as a cold sweat dampened her pyjamas, and she just wanted to get out of this place, even though it was breathtakingly beautiful. She got down on her hands and knees, feeling the smooth floor, her eyes frantically looking all around. But she froze when she heard a single chime from the piano, like one finger was pressed to one key. She slowly looked up, and seen a dark shape sitting in the seat. Laura began to breathe hard, her heart thumping and she slowly stood up, she looked up at the massive windows, seeing if she could get out that way, but she couldn't. The only way out was passing that...thing. Laura shook and backed away, then realised she couldn't, she couldn't just stand here. Even if it was a ghost...she was human...I mean it couldn't harm her...could it? One more key was pressed, the lower tone echoed throughout the palace's ballroom, and Laura gulped. She stared at the creature, which hadn't moved a single inch since she'd spotted it. The room began to spin, and Laura thought she could hear a distant laughing for a moment, and then ballroom music, and it stopped suddenly, and the figure was moving slowly towards her. Laura felt tears dampen her cheeks and she looked around for something to grab.

"Oh god, please don't hurt me...please don't hurt me."

She whispered, her sweat dripped down her temple as it loomed closer and closer, there was no sound, just thumping, the beat of her heart,

**Thump, thump, thump...**

Laura then realised the tall windows were being blocked out by something, the light receded, and she felt bile push up her throat with fear. She sobbed and turned to run, the last thing her instincts could really do. She ran to the wall, terrified to turn around as the room became pitch black.

"Let me out! Please! Anyone, help me, please help me!"

Laura screamed at the top of her lungs, and she clutched the wall, pressing her hands to her ears and closing her eyes tightly. She felt the coldness behind her, and she opened her eyes to the wall in front of her, the blackness began to drip down the wall like blood, covering her hands and it was ice cold. She screamed and jumped backwards, and she passed through more blackness, and it almost felt like two cold arms wrapped around her waist. She screamed as the walls bled this black liquid, and she struggled as it began to fill up the room. She could only hear a raspy, smooth voice.

_"Laura."_

Was all it said.

-

Laura's eyes shot open and she sat up quickly. Danny's snoring was loud and so was Laura's breathing.

"Oh thank god...it was a dream."

She spoke out loud, and she pressed a palm to her chest, her heart hammered against her chest. She breathed in deeply, and looked over at the clock on her bedside table. 4:00AM She knew her father would be asleep, and she knew there was a fat chance of her going back asleep after that very, terrifying, very vivid nightmare. She swore she could almost feel the icy arms around her still. She shivered as she switched on her lamp, a sense of comfort washing over her as reality slowly came back to her. She looked around her room at her various Doctor Who posters, and then her eyes fell upon Danny's hair, and she smiled as her friend mumbled something in her sleep about doughnuts. Laura watched the slow rise and fall of Danny's back as she snored, and Laura realised the girls legs were hanging off the bed. She was six-two after all. Laura sat up in bed until the terror of the dream left her and everything feel into place. She pinched her earlobes, feeling the prick of her ear studs made her sigh in relief. She decided to watch The Breakfast Club on her laptop to help her calm down as the movie always cheered her up. As she plugged the earphones into her laptop, she then remembered what Danny said last night. When they spoke about their parents mysterious deaths. Laura's inner journalist niggled at her brain, and she looked at her bedroom door,

_His study is only down the hall..._

Laura tapped her fingers against the laptop, staring at her bedroom door for a good few minutes. After a few minutes of moving her mouse around her laptops home screen, she glanced at the door again, and gave into the niggling curiosity that was her fathers study. She got out of bed slowly, trying not to wake Danny, and as her hands touched where she was lying down, she could feel it was damp.

"Ew, gross."

She whispered, she'd never sweated so bad in her sleep before. She crept around her bed, heading for the door, keeping a watchful eye over the tall red head whose snoring had not receded...at all. Her hand reached the doorknob, and she twisted it, opening up her bedroom door and creeping out into the hallway. Her fathers study was quite large, like most of the rooms in the Hollis home. But she'd always loved playing in her fathers study, even as a child she remembers hiding under his desk and watching his feet as he looked around the room for her. But now in the dark, it seemed a little spooky, and she was already on edge from her nightmare. She flicked on the light so she could feel at ease, hoping her father wouldn't go the bathroom and see the light on through the crack underneath the door. She walked over to his polished wooden desk, and she sat down in his dark green leather chair. She run her hands over the arms of the chair, and she looked around at the high bookshelves he had around the room. After a minute of admiring his library, she pulled out a draw as quietly as she could, and she rooted around, seeing nothing but Parker pens, ink refills, pain killers and a random picture of an old fashioned car. She picked up the picture and turned it, on the back in red pen, she read the words

_Our dream car._

She pondered for a moment thinking who he meant? And then it hit her like a train...her mum and dad. She sighed and put the picture back in the draw, opening the other draw as she closed the one she'd just been in. This one had hardly anything in, just A4 writing paper, blue tack and a USB cord. Laura closed that one and made her way over to filing cabinets by the window. Glancing out, she could see the sky had begun to grow a lighter shade of blue, and as she listened, she could just about hear the birds chirping away outside. She pulled out one cabinet at a time, flicking through boring files from his work place, and other personal documents like his birth certificate, her birth certificate, his passport, etc. Laura was about to give up until she spotted his globe shaped mini bar in the corner, and under it, was an average sized, brown leather box. Laura knew it's where he kept is whiskey, as he liked a stiff drink after coming home from work. Laura knelt down and pulled the box out, resting in on her lap as she sat down on the Persian rug that covered most of the floor. She lifted the lid, and inside was small envelopes with nothing written on them. She frowned as she pulled a few out, turning them around and seeing they were sealed shut. She picked them up out of the box, a good thirty odd of them, and put them down beside her. She then seen a few cut outs from a newspaper, and she lifted out the images. She read the bold writing which read, Three Found Murdered In Silas Woods Laura stopped dead when she seen the names listed below,

Gordon Lawrence

Lucas LaFontaine

_Marie Hollis_

Laura continued to read, averting her eyes away from the image of the gloomy looking Silas woods.

Three young local people have been found murdered in the centre of Silas Woods in unimaginable ways. The three promising young locals where found yesterday at 11:00AM, after one of the victims husband reported.... Laura jumped as a hand fell on her shoulder.

"Fuck!"

She said rather loudly, dropping everything and whisking around to see what it was.

"Shhh Hollis! It's me!"

Danny whisper yelled at Laura, who closed her eyes as a sigh of relief left her lips.

"Oh...sorry, I'm on edge."

Laura then realised what was on the floor, and she stood still, both of them looking at each other expectantly. Laura cleared her throat and pressed her lips together as Danny leant down to pick up what Laura was reading. Laura panicked and went to grasp for the paper, but Danny's reflexes were on point, and she glared at Laura and held the paper away behind her head, where five-two Laura couldn't reach even on her tip toes.

"Grabbing is rude."

"So is sneaking up on people...please don't read that."

Laura pleaded, watching Danny look at the piece of paper, her eyebrows furrowing the more she read it. Laura gathered the envelopes and shoved them back in the box, Danny's expression changing every second.

"Please Danny..."

Laura trailed off as the red head stared blankly into space, dropping the paper onto the floor. Laura watched for a second as the girl turned around, looking out of the window that had extraordinary views. The sky was becoming lighter, and Laura picked the picture up off the floor, putting it in the box also and shoving it back under her fathers mini bar.

"Why has everyone kept this from us?"

Danny's fists were clenched, and Laura felt slightly anxious as she chewed on the inside of her bottom lip.

"I really don't know."

"None of them had the right...not my mum...not your dad..."

"They thought they were protecting us-"

"Protecting us!?"

Danny turned, her eyes full of rage, tears staining her cheeks. Their hushed tones became silent as they both looked at each other, both of them angry and shocked. Danny felt stupid, as the Silas Woods Murders were well known by everyone who lived in and around Silas. She'd always heard about when and where it happened, but never who. Laura felt numb, and she didn't know how she was going to confront her father about it, or whether she really wanted to. But knowing Danny, Laura knew someone was going to get a mouthful of her.

"I'm sorry."

Laura uttered, she was trembling and tired, the nightmare still shook her, and this whole ordeal was wearing her out. She felt sick and she wanted to sleep. Danny's expression turned softer, and the giant red head pulled Laura into her arms, holding her close.

"You have nothing to be sorry for."


	5. Favours For Friends

Carmilla had the oddest of dreams last night. She was in her aquamarine, silk ball gown she wore in 1698. The tragic night she had been murdered by Maman. In the dream she was waltzing with various rich counts who'd asked for her hand in marriage countless times, and it drove her mother and father to distraction that she simply refused to marry anyone. In the dream she was in that very same ballroom she was murdered in, and all of a sudden the laughter and the joy left the atmosphere, and the room was then dark, with no people, all apart from one short girl at the other end of the ballroom.

"Excuse me, I am Countess Mircalla Karnstein, what happened to everyone?"

She asked the girl, who had her hack to Carmilla, she did not answer the Countess, and as Carmilla gotten closer, she admired the short woman's beautiful long hair that rolled down her back. The dream altered quickly and all of a sudden Carmilla was in front of the girl, holding her in her arms, looking down her beautiful face, it was Laura Hollis. Carmilla smiled as she thought of the honey blonde girl she was slightly infatuated with. But her day dream was short lived when Elsie loudly announced her presence by throwing her hand bag onto the table, almost knocking over Carmilla's beer bottle, and collapsing onto the chair next to the vampire. Carmilla's eyes ran over the woman, and she wore a dress that hugged her figure, and dark shades. Carmilla knew the woman was hung over, she could smell alcohol and another unfamiliar scent on the woman.

"So what is this favour that's so important that I had to drag myself out of bed and come all the way here for, huh?"

Elsie asked in annoyance. She rested her hand bag on her lap and waited for Carmilla to respond. Carmilla crossed one leg over the other and turned to face the girl.

"Is that anyway to speak to your beloved?"

Carmilla smirked as she placed her palm on her chest, mocking offence. Elsie huffed out a slight laugh, and leaned back to look at the vampire before her.

"Beloved? Please. Don't start all this Carmilla, you and I both know I'm here because you need to use me for something. You use everyone."

Carmilla rolled her eyes and reached into her pocket, pulling out a wad of cash. Elsie eyed the money from behind her shades.

"Darling I don't use people, I simply take what's given to me."

That was a lie. Carmilla knew she used people. She didn't truly like anyone apart from Mattie. And she had a track record for breaking girls hearts all over Silas. Elsie watched the money Carmilla waved underneath her nose, and Carmilla smirked as she knew Elsie would do almost anything for some extra cash. Elsie went to snatch at it when Carmilla swiftly moved her hand back and rolled it all back up. Elsie slumped in her seat as Carmilla taken her time drinking the last of her beer, and she then set the glass bottle down and stared back at Elsie.

"Are you gunna play nice?"

 

Carmilla asked, tapping her finger against the table. Elsie nodded and sat forward a little, waiting for what Carmilla had to say.

"I need you to keep an eye on a girl for me, just for a couple of days."

Elsie removed her sunglasses and Carmilla seen how bloodshot her eyes were.

"What!? You're paying me to be a fucking stalker?"

Carmilla glanced around to make sure no one was near to hear what Elsie had just said.

"Shut up, someone will hear us, you idiot."

Carmilla snapped, watching Elsie lean back in her chair, waiting for Carmilla to continue.

"Just for a couple of days, and I want you to get close enough to check if she wears any jewellery with gemstones."

Elsie looked dumbfounded and she run her hands through her hair, shaking her head in disbelief.

"You are such a creep. Do you have a fetish for jewellery or something?"

Carmilla grinned and turned to the bartender who had just walked out the door to clear a near by table.

"Can I get another beer?"

Carmilla asked, snapping her fingers to get his attention, he turned on his heel, and nodded his head quickly, a cloth and a tray in his hands.

"Oh, get me a double vodka, she's paying."

Elsie shouted also, giving Carmilla a sarcastic smile as the vampire turned and glared at the blonde. The man nodded again and scurried off back into the bar, the door swinging and slamming behind him.

"You shouldn't even be drinking, you look like shit."

Elsie rummaged in her bag for some pain killers, and she decided not to acknowledge the rudeness of Carmilla's insulting words.

"What ever Carmilla, you'd still fuck me right now if I let you."

Carmilla quirked a brow, and was taken a back by Elsie's sharp words. She usually wasn't this confrontational. Carmilla chuckled and placed the money on the table, moving it towards Elsie.

"So, you'll do it? For me?"

Carmilla asked in a smooth tone, using her booted foot to rub against Elsie's calf, urging her to accept. Carmilla refused to beg, even though she really needed Elsie to do this. Carmilla had plenty of other girls on her contact list, but Elsie was the only one she'd trust with something like this as she'd know her the longest. Carmilla didn't let her cocky demeanour leave, as she refused to let Elsie know she actually needed her to do this. Elsie looked down at Carmilla's foot, and met the vampires deep brown eyes, that had a lustful gleam in them. She found it hard to say no to Carmilla, even though she knew Carmilla slept with other girls and was generally a broody ass hole, she always came back to Carmilla.

"Yes."

Elsie answered, taking the money and shoving it in her bag, just as the bartender came out through the double doors, drinks on the tray he held near his head. "One beer and one double vodka." He said brightly, placing the drinks in front of both girls.

"Thank you."

Elsie said in a high pitched tone, smiling up at the man flirtatiously. Carmilla rolled her eyes once more and didn't bother to thank the man, who awkwardly smiled back at Elsie and wandered off back into the bar. Carmilla watched Elsie pop out two pain killers, scoop them up and swallow them with the vodka she'd just ordered. Carmilla shook her head as she lifted her own drink.

"Classy, Elsie."

"Oh shush, my fucking head is killing me and I haven't slept."

"Another vampire having their way with you?"

Carmilla said, hiding the jealousy in her voice. Elsie winced as she chugged the last bit of vodka.

"Yeah actually, I had a great time."

Carmilla knew there was an unfamiliar scent on Elsie today.

"I can show you better."

Carmilla replied cockily, slinging her arm over the back of the chair. Carmilla's grin faded when Elsie cackled, picking the ice out of her cup and chewing on it.

"I don't think so honey, this vampire really knows what he's doing. You can get a little...lets say gentle...in the bedroom department."

Carmilla's nostrils flared and she glared at the smirking Elsie. Who does she think she's talking to?

"Gentle? I'll show you gentle. You won't know what's hit you tonight."

Elsie pulled out a mirror and started applying some mascara.

"No can do, I'm going for drinks with-"

She was cut off by the sound of Carmilla's beer bottle hitting the table as she slammed it down. Elsie looked up, holding the vampires deadly gaze.

"I'm sorry, did that distract your train of thought?"

Elsie knew Carmilla liked to intimidate the people around her, especially when she didn't get her own way. Elsie also knew Carmilla was capable of killing people, which wasn't such a mystery, as Carmilla was a vampire after all. Elsie continued applying her make up.

"Stop being jealous, I don't get like this when you talk about other girls."

Carmilla ignored Elsie and gulped down some more of her beer. There was more silence, the midday sun beating down on them, Carmilla was glad they were under an umbrella. After a few moments Carmilla broke the silence.

"Tomorrow I want you to meet me here, at around 1:00PM. Clear?"

Elsie nodded and put her make up back in her bag along with her mirror.

"Crystal."

She muttered, putting her sunglasses back on. \

"So...who is this vampire?"

Carmilla asked, not making eye contact with Elsie as she spoke. Elsie smirked and leaned forward, her voice lowered.

"I'll tell you when you take me back to your place."

Carmilla and Elsie held each others gaze, Carmilla's smirk couldn't get any more mischievous.

"Oh yeah?"

Carmilla said, raising and eyebrow. Elsie run her hand up Carmilla's leather clad thigh.

"Yeah."


	6. Party Invitation

It was a sunny Saturday afternoon, and Laura and Danny decided to head to a park they usually went to at weekends to enjoy the beautiful day. They hadn't confronted Laura's father yet, and after what had happened early in the morning, they'd put everything back and went back to bed, not speaking another word of it. Laura knew she should ask her dad about it, and get some answers, or ask someone who could tell her more, but in honesty she was scared about the answer. She never knew her mother, but it ripped her in two to think of the cruel death her mother could of faced. Laura knew her father was not fully fair-minded during her childhood as he suffered, and still does suffer with Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. She remembers his screams during the night, and her Nanny who would keep an eye on her would become wide eyed as she sat in Laura's bedroom, and rush out to see if he was okay. Laura remembers being terrified of his screams of agony, his 

_Please don't take her! Please don't kill her! I'm sorry._

As a child she was whisked away from most of his anguish and distress by her Nanny, and Carrie, and Laura was grateful they had been in her life, as without them, her father would have probably had no choice but to put Laura in a home. But sometimes Laura remembers the earliest years of her childhood, how she'd hear her bedroom door creak open and smell whiskey. No one was there but her and her father, and he'd be sobbing as he knelt by her bed, Laura cowering behind her pillow. His eyes would be bloodshot and he would sniffle and rub his unshaven face.

_"If Mummy was here, it would be so much better for you, for us. I'm sorry I lost her...monsters killed her...I'm sorry I didn't..."_

Laura wouldn't ask why or what he was talking about. She would simply curl her arms around his neck and let him cry into her night dress, and he'd eventually fall asleep on the floor next to her bed, holding her hand. Laura was dragged from her memories by a freckles hand in front of her, snapping their fingers.

"Earth to Laura, where were you?"

Danny asked, bewildered by Laura who had been staring into space for the passed minute, even when Danny had called her name at least five times.

"Huh? Oh..."

Laura shook her head a little and smiled up at Danny who sat down, an ice cream in each hand. She handed Laura hers as she waited for a reply. Danny watched Laura taste her chocolate ice cream, approving of the taste as she hummed and went straight in for another lick.

"Laura?"

Danny asked again. Danny was met with a pair of wide hazel eyes, and a mouth that had chocolate around it. Danny giggled at the site as Laura fished for tissues in her jeans pocket.

"Oh! Sorry...umm..."

Laura pulled out a white tissue and wiped her mouth, she began to blush slightly as Danny's pale blue eyes stayed on her, and she tilted her head slightly at Laura's behaviour.

"Are you okay Hollis? You're acting weirder than usual."

Laura shoved the tissue back in her pocket and nodded hastily at the red head.

"I'm good really, I was just thinking about...you know, stuff."

Laura continued devouring her ice cream as it had began to drip due to the heat. Danny did the same, and she decided to enjoy her ice cream, in stead of pushing Laura any further. Even if she wanted to she couldn't, because she seen two familiar red heads walk towards them a few yards a way. LaFontaine and Perry lived on campus, sharing a dorm room together, and Danny and Laura were the only ones in their group of friends to live at home. Laura had wanted to live on campus as well, but her father almost died at the inquiry and Laura was sure she could see his hair turn grey as she asked him. 

"Greetings!"

LaFontaine announced their presence, sitting down next to Laura has Perry smiled down at them both, sitting down next to Laf.

Laura had a mouthful of her ice cream cone, and as she spoke crumbs fell down her front. Laf smirked as she watched Perry quickly rummage in her book bag, pulling out tissues and wet wipes for Laura to clean herself up with.

"You have a little something on your shirt, sweetie."

Laura tried not to laugh as she taken the items from Perry, her bright blue eyes shone with restraint as Laura knew Perry was itching to clean the mess up herself. 

"Thanks Perry."

Laura smiled politely, and she went on to clear the crumbs from her shirt.

"So, where have you two been hiding huh? I haven't seen you both for a while."

Danny asked, pulling a wet wipe from the packet Perry gave Laura as her vanilla ice cream had dripped all over her hands.

"Well, I've been experimenting-"

"On various objects and in recent days, has broken my microwave in the process of these experiments."

Perry finished Lafontaine's sentence with a pointed look towards the Bio major, who looked guiltily at Laura and Danny who'd burst out laughing.

"In my defence I've already bought a new one for-"

"You almost set my kitchen on fire!"

Perry almost yelled, vibrant red curls bouncing around her face as she spoke.

"Ah, key word there Perr, almost."

Lafontaine smiled over at a furious looking Perry, and Perry huffed out a breath and crossed her arms, not looking at Lafontaine any longer.

The four spoke about various things throughout the afternoon, watching comings and going of different people. A dog had tried to steal the sandwich out of Lafontaine's bag pack as they went to retrieve it as they were hungry, and Laura and Danny shooed it away as LaFontaine had ran behind Danny, not particularly fond of the thought of the dog eating their ham and cheese sub. The sky was slightly darker, and Laura knew she had to be home by 7PM or her father would have Carrie out looking for her. Laura glanced down at her watch which read 5:59PM, and as she looked up again, the tall Zeta guy from her Lit class was standing next to Danny, and he had a broad, goofy smile on his face.

"Hello, hotties."

Laura raised her eyebrows at the nicknames and Danny rolled her eyes as Laf awkwardly waved, and Perry kept quiet.

"What do you want Kirsch?"

Danny asked in a miffed tone, plucking grass out of the soil and throwing it around, not bothering to look up at the Zeta. Kirsch seemed hurt by the lack of friendliness, and he plopped down beside the tall red head, who seemed offended by how close the boy was to her.

"I want to invite you all to a party the Zeta's are having tonight at the Zeta House, there will be a lot of booze."

"Well duh, it's a party."

Danny said back, throwing grass at him. Kirsch spat the grass away from his face and glared at the tall red head.

"What's your problem Summer Psycho?"

Danny grew visibly redder in the face a the nickname and sat up quickly to confront Kirsch.

"I'll have you know, you and your Zeta idiots trashed the Summer house last time you were there, and it wasn't even a party."

Kirsch seemed confused, and he thought for a moment then snapped his fingers, his smile growing.

"Oh yeah I remember that party, it was lit."

Danny face palmed, and Perry was confused.

"Lit?"

She muttered to Laf who couldn't help but laugh at Perry's lack of internet slang.

"It wasn't a party!? It was Lucy's coming home bash and it was only meant to be a few quiet drinks and a movie, until you and that Neanderthal Ryan decided two kegs of beer was necessary."

Kirsch's smiled faded and his eyebrows pulled together as he turned to Laf.

"You're a smarty pants I hear...what's a Neanderthal?"

Everyone audibly sighed as LaFontaine went on to explain.

"A Neanderthal is an extinct species of human that were alive during the ice age."

Kirsch nodded his head, a clueless smirk plastered upon his face.

"Cool! We're ice cavemen."

Danny couldn't roll her eyes any harder, and Laura actually wanted to go to this party. She had never been to a party due to her father protectiveness, and the only time she'd ever gotten drunk was the time her and Danny had stole some of her dads whiskey when they were 16, and drank it in Laura's garden when he was away for the weekend because of work. Carrie had caught them as she was in charge while Lewis was away and when he found out, Laura was grounded for a month. But Laura had an idea, and she would need Danny to go a long with it to work.

"So, are you guys coming?"

Kirsch asked, cracking his fingers as he stood back up, brushing grass off his pants.

"Sure, we'll come, I'd like to study people when in the throws of drunkedness, and Perry can tend to the sick ones, right Perr?"

LaFontaine said, nudging the curly headed ginger with their elbow.

"Alright."

Perry agreed as Danny began to stand up too.

"I'll come, only because some of the Summers are going too."

Laura bit her lip and tugged on Danny's sleeve, pulling her away from the group for a moment.

"You're mums okay with you being out?"

Danny looked back at the group, then down at Laura.

"Umm, yeah why?"

"I'm calling my dad and telling him I'm staying at your place tonight."

Danny smirked and then realised what Laura was doing.

"You sure you wanna lie to Poppa Hollis?"

Laura felt guilty, but she was young. And it was only a Zeta party, she'd be with her friends and it's not like she'd be in a night club in the middle of town or anything.

"I'm sure, so tell when I put you on the phone don't stall okay?"

Danny nodded, and Laura whisked around to talk to Kirsch.

"I'll come too, what time does it start?"

Kirsch smiled down at Laura and looked at his watch.

"Awesome little nerd hottie, and about 9pm I guess, I gotta go and get beer now, so I'll catch you guys later."

Kirsch wandered off over the grass towards the pathway, and Laura and the three red heads headed off the other way.

Laf and Perry and gone back to their dorms to get ready for tonight and Danny and Laura sat on a park bench, Laura with her cell phone pressed to her ear.

"Hey dad, I'm at Danny's place and I'm kinda tired, is it alright if I stay?"

Laura looked at Danny and crossed her fingers, bouncing in her seat hoping he would say yes. Laura heard her father sigh, and shuffle something about.

"Do you want me to send Carrie to get you? If you're too tired to walk home I-"

Laura cut her father off.

"No, ummm...I wanna have a movie night, plus Danny stayed at my place yesterday so..."

Her dad paused for a moment, and he was contemplating it.

"Put Danny on."

Laura smiled and knew he would say yes. Laura shoved her phone towards Danny who grabbed it and seemed a little uncomfortable.

"Hello Mr.Hollis."

"Hey Danny, now listen, if anything happens at all, and I mean anything, call me please. And don't let Laura go out after 7pm. Are you sure your mother is okay with her staying?"

"Yes she is, and no we're not going out...we're having a Tarantino marathon."

Another pause, and then he answered.

"Alright, put Laura back on."

Danny passed the phone back to Laura.

"Hey dad."

"I'll let you stay, but call me at 9AM tomorrow morning, and don't forget call me if you need anything okay?"

"Will do dad, thanks."

"And text me a goodnight text."

Laura rolled her eyes and held in her sigh.

"Will do daddy, I love you.

"Love you too, Laura."

Laura hung up and practically jumped up in the air, excited about the night a head of her.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	7. First Talk

Carmilla's dark, observant orbs for eyes examined the group of tumultuous young Zeta's, who drunkenly threw toilet paper up into the air, laughing as the white tissue tangled in a tree that stood outside the Zeta Omega Mu house. She leant against a truck that was parked not so far away, and she tenderly wondered if Laura would attend this party. Carmilla sighed to herself, loathing her own yearning for the honey haired girl. It was ridicules on her part, never had she been so besotted with a girl before, especially a girl as young and as naive as Laura Hollis. She was always proud of how easy she found it to charm women and then toss them aside, and she'd always worn her vicious nature like a proud badge. No one had been able to penetrate the cool exterior of Miss Carmilla Karnstein, no one but Elle. 

_Elle._

Carmilla blinked away images of Elle's virginal, youthful face, and focused her attention back on the raucous going on outside the Zeta house. Every window on the building was wide open, music blurring through the air like wind, mixing in with voices of people all over the grass outside the building. Empty vodka bottles and beer cans gleamed underneath the lights that surrounded the tall, 1800's style building. Carmilla pushed herself off the car she leant on, and began to slink towards the entrance of the Zeta house, when she stopped in her tracks, as a familiar, intoxicating scent enveloped her like a potent rose. She stayed in the shadows, as Laura's small frame appeared from around the corner, and her cheerful smile caused Carmilla's icy heart to thump, and for a second the music and the vexatious laughter turned mute. All that mattered in the world to Carmilla in those slow paced moments, was Laura's Hollis' elated laughter, her affable hazel eyes that seemed so full of wonder and candor. Carmilla licked her lips as her eyes traced up the lines of the girls body, she was small in stature, but there was a hardness about Laura, something well formed, that Carmilla admired. She was enjoying her leering at Laura, until a large, freckled hand rested on Laura's hip, and it pushed Carmilla from her daydream wickedly, and Carmilla's eyes traced up the arm that belonged to the hand, and her eyes rested on the red heads face. She was full of envy and animosity in a matter of seconds, and she abhorred the thought of the stumbling, bumbling, ungracious red head having her fine way with Hollis. 

_Not on my watch._

Carmilla hissed under her breath. It then hit her like an ice cold wave, she did not feel pain in her head. Laura was walking closer, her attention solely on Danny Lawrence, so she had not seen the raven haired vampire, lurking in between cars. Carmilla searched Laura's body for jewellery, but all she seen was two large diamond ear rings in Laura's ears. She had not seen them in the girl before. The scent of Laura entranced the vampire even more, and it was wonderful to be in such proximity of the girl without having a migraine. Carmilla was delighted, and then she remembered she had company, company Carmilla certainly was not fond of. Carmilla watched as the two girls hopped up the steps, one boy being shoved almost over the wall by an over protective six foot two Lawrence. As they disappeared inside the blustering house, Carmilla began to walk towards the house too, her movements were quick, and she followed the sweet scent Laura left behind.

 

"Everyone is pretty much wasted already!" 

Laura shouted animatedly, looking around at various students who either danced wildly, or were slumped against various items of furniture. 

Laura watched Danny lean over a table that had dozens of different alcoholic beverages on them, hundreds of red solo cups stacked up next to them. 

"Yeah! Zeta's do have a reputation!"

Danny answered, keeping her eyes fixed on the drinks she was mixing for her and Laura. Laura stayed close to Danny as she watched the comings and goings of different people around her. Someone then bumped into the table roughly, almost knocking all the drinks onto the floor. Laura turned and eyed the guy, who was smirking at her now, his shirt with questionable stains on them. 

"Hey! Watch it, you almost spilled our drinks!" 

Danny scolded the Zeta, who instead, completely ignored the raging Danny, and made his way to Laura.

"Well...Hello....there, you!"

He slurred, his breath reeked of beer, and his eyes were dazed. Laura stood back a little, keeping a polite smile on her face as she did so.

"Hi..."

She answered warily, and before he could answer back, a tall frame then blocked her view of him. 

"Leave her alone, or I'll choke slam you through this table!"

Laura stepped away as Danny continued to argue with the guy, and then he puked on the floor, aggravating the red head even more. Laura watched as people began to gather, Danny then arguing with the guys friend, and Danny's friend then argued with the guy, and it was a mess. Laura sighed and went to reach for her drink, but she stopped when she felt a presence next to her, close to her, and it almost shocked her how she had not felt this person next to her sooner. She watched as a pale hand rested on a bottle of Malibu. 

"Drink?"

Asked an enticing female voice. Laura slowly looked up at the girl, and the girls beauty floored Laura for a second, as she taken in the girls dark beauty. Her hair seemed almost as black as the night in the dimly lit room, and her eyes were like pools of ebony, gleaming like a starry midnight sky in the Spring. The woman stood tall and noble next to Laura, she seemed unmarred next to Laura, her leather pants clung to her shapely legs, and her tight black shirt displayed a small portion of gorgeous pale skin. Laura gulped as her eyes wandered of the girls features, her strong jawline and cheekbones reminded her of fine sculptures and perfect goddesses. Laura then remembered the woman had actually offered her a drink, and she felt her cheeks crimson as the girls dark, refined eyebrow raised in question. 

"Oh! Umm, yes...yes please...thank you."

Laura prattled, becoming even more red as she scolded herself internally for being so ungraciously oafish. She watched the leather clad girl give her a wayward grin, that showed white teeth, and then Laura was imagining her own lips on the girls, she welcomed the thought this girl pushing her against the table right then, in front of everyone, and kissing her fervidly as people whistled and cheered. 

_Don't be a perv!_

Laura chided herself a second time, casting her eyes over at Danny and the other people who were still ranting and raving at one another. She watched the girl pour various spirits into the cup, and then mix it with lemonade and ice. Laura couldn't slow her breathing, and her hands became clammy as the girl turned to face her, holding out a red cup for Laura to take. 

"I'm not a fan of solo cups, but it will do."

The woman said, flashing another smirk at Laura, who swallowed hard once more and thanked the gods she wasn't in a well lit room, as the amount of blushing going on in that second was embarrassing. (What Laura didn't know was that Carmilla could smell the blood rush to Laura's face, and it took all of her self restraint not to laugh at Laura then and there.)

"I don't mind...I mean...glass wouldn't be smart in a place like this."

Laura pressed her lips together and felt the girls eyes bore into her, as if she was watching the television. It unnerved Laura, and then she remembered she'd felt this gaze before, and a face matched the girls in her English Lit class, this girl was the same girl who'd been rude to the teacher about her Starbucks drink, the girl who'd wouldn't stop staring at her. Laura looked up at the ravishing, waxen face once more, and couldn't help but get lost in this girls mysterious gazing. 

"I'm Carmilla."

Carmilla broke the silence, sticking out a hand that had black painted nails and oddly shaped rings, and Laura stuck out her hand too, and Carmilla gripped it with a cold hand and shook it, not firmly, but not loosely. 

"I'm Laura...Laura Hollis...I mean, like I don't know what I just told you my second name..."

Laura blushed once more, and she watched Carmilla's eyes wander over her intently, and even though it slightly unhinged Laura, she couldn't help the enduring attraction she had to Carmilla, and Laura felt her heart thunder as Carmilla taken a step forward, her eyes still fixated upon Laura's.

"Second names are usually for second dates, but as you're breaking the rules, I'll tell you mine once we're over there on that sofa, away from all this shouting."

Carmilla spoke serenely, and Laura nodded and thought she was going to collapse as she followed Carmilla into the other side of the room, and she couldn't take her eyes of Carmilla's figure, her hips swayed delightfully, and her hair rolled down her back gloriously. Laura hadn't an inkling as to why a woman as desirable as Carmilla was taking her time with someone as floundering as herself. Laura watched Carmilla sink down onto the sofa, her drink in hand. She crossed one leg over the other, and patted the empty space next to her, wanting Laura to sit close to her. Laura sat down, not quite facing Carmilla, but on a turn so she could see her. Carmilla sipped her drink and Laura felt her heart almost beat out of her chest as she watched the tip of Carmilla's tongue wet her lips after her sip.

"Karnstein."

Laura gulped and frowned at the brunette.

"Sorry?"

She asked, her throat was dry and she gulped down her drink to wet her throat, and to get her tipsy as she needed some back bone to talk to this girl.

"My surname is Karnstein, do you have short term memory loss?"

Laura's mouth hung agape for a moment, and her first initial thought was _How rude._ But she couldn't bring herself to say anything back. 

"Of course you haven't, you're just really nervous right now, aren't you?"

Carmilla mockingly smiled, and her eyes seemed amused. Laura blew out a breath and made herself look directly at Carmilla.

"What makes you think that?"

Laura replied, squaring out her shoulders, trying to rid herself of this anxiety Carmilla lay upon her. Carmilla found Laura's attitude endearing, and she leant in a little, causing Laura to almost gasp in surprise. 

"You can't hold my eyes for more than a few seconds, I can tell you don't party much, do you Laura?"

Carmilla sipped from her red solo cup once more, and Laura was lost for words. She felt like she was being put on the spot, but the closeness of Carmilla was making her feel a thousand different things all at once. A fleeting throb was felt in her lower stomach as she watched Carmilla bite her bottom lip, and then her dark eyes captivated her once more, she couldn't seem to focus on just one thing, and then she remembered she was ask a question. It was a vicious cycle of emotions she'd never felt before, and the beauty of a confident woman.

"I umm, no I don't. Why are you asking me all of these questions?"

Laura held the ebony eyes, and she felt a shiver run up and down her spine, and the hairs on her skin prickled as Carmilla's knee knocked against her slightly as she shuffled in her seat. She imagined running her hands over Carmilla's legs, and her stomach. She was fantasizing about it then and there, and it was something so new to her. She wasn't a sexual person, but Carmilla was weaving her way into her mind, the enigmatical creature who seemed like ancient stone, nothing knocked her, nothing marred her. She walked with pride, and her charm was unmatched. 

"I'm interested in getting to know you, cupcake. Isn't this what people do? Exchange pointless questions until they get bored, and then they  _fuck."_

Laura felt the drink come back up as she tried to breathe in as she heard the last word. She coughed the alcohol back in her cup and turned away as to not embarrass herself. She heard Carmilla chuckle slightly as she coughed on her drink. After a moment she felt Carmilla's lenient hand on her back, slowly rubbing as if to encourage her to turn around. 

"I'm sorry...I...ummm..."

Laura couldn't look at Carmilla, who seemed even closer, and she felt the brunette's tender warm breath on her face. Her insides were ablaze and she squeezed her thighs together as Carmilla tilted her head slightly, as if examining her. 

"Don't apologize, I find it amusing that you can't hear someone say fuck."

"I can...I just didn't expect you to be so...forward?"

Laura replied, watching Carmilla's smug smile disappear behind the brim of her cup. 

"Nothing wrong with being forward cupcake, it gets you where you want to be."

Carmilla set her drink down, and Laura breathed hard as Carmilla rested both hands beside Laura's hips, trapping her, their faces mere centimetres apart. Laura licked her lips subconsciously, and watched Carmilla's mouth move as she spoke.

"And right now, I know where I want to be."

Carmilla's eyes burned into Laura's, who felt the alcohol kick in finally, and her head spun slightly as she inhaled Carmilla's scent, it was pleasing and faint, and she wanted Carmilla right then to just take her. She felt spontaneous and free, and she enjoyed the feel of how close Carmilla was, that's until Danny's voice sounded from behind her, and Carmilla broke her blistering gaze to look up at one angry Danny Lawrence.

"Get away from her."

Laura felt a sudden rush of embarrassment and annoyance towards Danny. Carmilla slowly pulled away from Laura, and sat back in a relaxed manner, as she picked up her drink and continued to sip. Laura stood up and whipped away some of the drink that she'd choked on before that was left on her chin. 

"Danny! We were just talking-"

"Yeah right, you don't know about this one, she's bad news..."

Laura frowned and felt incredibly flustered by Danny's asperity. Carmilla seemed to not care about what Danny was saying, and she stood up, rolling her shoulders as she threw the empty cup carelessly to her right somewhere on the floor. 

"What ever ginger snap, don't listen to rumours...I'll see you around, cutie."

Carmilla gave Laura a wink, and Laura smiled at Carmilla for the first time, and Laura seen the gleam in the raven haired girls eyes as she did so. It was a warmth she'd not seen previously in their conversation. Laura watched Carmilla disappear into the crowd, and the music changed from rock to dance music.

"What the hell where you thinking?"

Laura closed her eyes as Danny scolded her as if she were a child. Laura turned on her heel and faced up to the tall English Lit Major.

"I was talking!! What is wrong with that? will you stop being Daddy No.2 for five seconds!?"

Laura lashed out, and she knew it was the alcohol talking, and the shocked look on Danny's face made her smirk, and then she swayed, and then she felt herself hit the floor with a thud.

 

 

 


	8. Hangover

Danny's bedsheets smelt of Almond shampoo and a hint of the deodorant she wore. Not an unpleasant smell in the slightest, but with her raging hang over, any over powering smell had Laura on the brink of vomiting all over Danny's bedroom. She opened one eye and seen Danny fast asleep on the sofa below her window, the curtains drawn, giving the room a dim pinkish glow, as the curtains were reddish in colour. She had her long legs propped up on the arm of the sofa, and her hair was ruffled at the top. Laura felt her head spin and throb, and the awful feeling of dehydration. After a minute of laying on her stomach, Laura slowly but surely turned on her back, and sat up so she could gather herself together. She seen various items of clothing strewn about Danny's floor, and then Laura realised she was almost fully naked, in Danny's bed, with hardly any memory of the night before.

_Fuck._

Laura lifted the sheets and seen she only had on panties, and she felt anxiety twist in her stomach, and she inhaled through her nose and breathed out through her mouth, trying to calm herself down before she threw up. 

_She would be in bed with me if we slept together...right?_

Laura looked over at Danny, she seemed to be clothed, but she couldn't really tell as she had a black and blue cotton blanket thrown over her long body. It then occurred to Laura that she was supposed to have texted her dad, and she had no idea what time it was.

_Double fuck._

Laura looked around the bed for her phone, clasping the sheet to her naked chest in case Danny woke up and seen her naked. Laura sighed when she failed to find it, and she knew she'd have to get up and at least put on the navy blouse she wore last night to the party. Laura groaned as her legs shook beneath her, and there were questionable bruises on her legs, probably from drunkenly bumping into stuff last night. She bent down and picked up the blouse which was slightly see through, and buttoned it up as her eyes scanned the floor for her phone. She snatched up her jeans and rummaged through the pockets, but to no avail. Laura was now in full panic mode, thinking of what her father must be thinking. She was really hung over, she lost her phone. He wasn't dumb, he'd probably figure out himself that she had been out, and lied to him about it. He would ground her for a month.

_Triple fuck._

Padding out into the hallway, Laura noticed Danny's kitten, Sparks, sitting at the top of the staircase, his illuminating green eyes observing her every move. Laura smiled at the kitten, who stretched it's limbs, scratching the carpet, as if greeting her in an odd way. 

"Hey there, buddy."

Laura croaked, cringing at her own worn out voice. She reached down to pet him, and smiled as he rubbed his soft back against her bare calf. Sparks purred and followed Laura into to the bathroom, where she splashed her face with cold water, drinking thirstily from her hands. After a minute of that, she used the toilet, and then hurried back into Danny's room, Sparks hot on her heels. She closed the door softly, and wondered where her cell phone could be. She crept over to Danny, and gently lifted her wrist up so she could see what time it was.  **8:05AM**

Laura sighed with relief and knew she had at least an hour to contact her dad. Sparks was now settled on the bed, watching Laura look all around Danny's floor for her phone. Laura poked her head under the bed, and huffed when she couldn't see anything. She lifted her head to get up and bumped it against the wooden bed frame.

"Ouch!"

Laura said in a hushed tone, she rubbed her head and as she stood up Danny stirred in her sleep. Laura became self conscious all of a sudden and jumped under the covers as she still didn't have pants on. Sparks hopped off the bed and jumped up on Danny's lap, meowing happily as she grumbled and stretched out her legs. Laura sat still and smiled when Danny turned to look at her. 

"Hey Hollis."

She said, scratching Sparks' chin and kissing him on the nose.

"Hey...you okay?"

Danny nodded and sat up a little so she could get a better look at Laura. An artful grin then appeared on Danny's freckled face.

"I'm good...man, you were wasted last night Laura."

Laura closed her eyes and lightly bumped her head back on the wall. As she closed her eyes, bits and pieces of the night before came back to her, and then her eyes shot open when she remembered a certain Carmilla Karnstein hitting on her super hard.

_Oh shit._

"What happened? And where's my phone at? I can't find it."

Danny looked around the floor, and then stood up, revealing pyjama bottoms and a t-shirt.

_At least she's not naked._

Laura thought to herself. She was sure nothing would have happened between them last night. Danny respected her enough not to take advantage of her when she was drunk. She watched Danny pick up her jacket and fish her hand in the pocket, pulling out Laura's cell phone and throwing it to her on the bed. Laura sighed with alleviation as she flipped open her phone, and firing off a text to her dad as Danny went on to talk about the night before. 

"Well, you spoke to that Karnstein girl..."

Danny looked up to meet Laura's eyes, and if Laura wasn't mistaken, a gleam of enviousness shone in those pale blue irises. But it disappeared as quick as it came as she went on to explain the rest of the night.

"And then you kinda collapsed after one drink, so you napped on me on the sofa for an hour, woke back up, had 10 shots with Kirsch, tried to Marry Laf and Perry, forced me to give you a piggy back outside, forced Kirsch to play Cher on the sound system, made friends with some Estonian chick and then you passed out at around 3am, so we got a cab home."

Laura laughed a little at her own antics, but was slightly horrified as she could hardly remember any of it, just flashes. 

"Whoops...sorry about that."

Laura said, a flustered look crossed her reddening face, Danny laughed as she reached over for a bottle of water on the floor besides the sofa.

"Nah it's cool, we had a good time, that's what counts."

Laura smiled and watched Danny gulp down the water, and she remembered how Danny acted when she found her and Carmilla talking on the coach. She was slightly puzzled by it, and she wondered what Carmilla had done to evoke such sourness from Danny.

"So...Carmilla, huh? What's up with her?"

Laura tried to sound as nonchalant as she could, but Danny's pause, and their awkward staring contest, she knew Laura was probably prying. Danny screwed the lid back on her bottle, and Sparks had began to play with the string of her converse shoes on the floor.

"She's bad news."

Is all Danny replied, and Laura tilted her head, unhappy with the clipped answer.

"I remember talking to her, and then you kinda flipped out when you saw us? Why?"

Danny stood up and opened the curtains, the sudden light making Laura groan with the throb that shot through her skull.

"I mean I didn't flip...I'm just...wary of her is all."

Danny turned and sat back down, watching Laura rub her eyes.

"Wary? What exactly has Carmilla done to deserve that though?"

Danny sighed and knew the young wanna be journalist wouldn't let this go any time soon.

"I know some friends who are close to some of Carmilla's friends. And let's just say, she isn't a nice person."

Laura's eyebrows knitted together, and she wondered why Danny was being so judgemental. She'd never really been one to listen to rumours about people, so why Carmilla?

"Well they could be rumours, you shouldn't just judge people like that."

Danny almost seemed hurt as Laura realised it sounded like she was defending Carmilla, which in a way she was. She fidgeted with Danny's bed sheets, and Danny run her hands through her hair.

"I know, but my friends don't lie. Carmilla is a user, sleeps around with girls and breaks their hearts...I just didn't want her to try do stuff with you and then just leave...or something.

Laura couldn't help but laugh as she watched Danny fumble around the word  _stuff._

"Come on, she can't be that bad, I mean she was kinda broody and disaffected, but she made me a neat drink, but thanks for looking out for me, you know it means a lot."

Danny looked up, her eyes then filled with sorrow, and it frustrated Laura how much emotion Danny's eyes held sometimes. Danny would only have to look at Laura, and Laura could pretty much figure out exactly what the red head was thinking of. 

"No problem, Hollis."

There was an uncomfortable silence after their talk, until Sparks scratched at the door wanting to get out, and Danny offered to make pancakes, which made Laura jump out of the bed immediately and rush downstairs. 

 

 


	9. Don't Lie To Me

_Carmilla felt the most tenderest of hands cup her own pallid cheek. Her eyes fluttered open, to behold one beautiful, honey haired Laura Hollis. She was straddling Carmilla, leaning over her, eyes cast downwards, landing on Carmilla's red lips. Carmilla felt the appetency ascending in her lower abdomen, making its way throughout her entire body. Carmilla was never one to hunger for a girl this much, apart from when she was first turned, and her hormones and raging sexual desire driven her blood lust. She had managed to tame her inner beast throughout the achingly long centuries of her life with the help of Mattie. But there was something so abstruse about the young journalist, that drawn Carmilla to her like a moth to a lantern._

_"How long?"_

_Laura spoke softly, and Carmilla could feel Laura's perfectly naked body press down on hers, Laura's soft lips brushing ever so slightly against Carmilla's cheek, neck and ear. Laura's voice was sensuous in that moment, but the question was rather perplexing, and as Carmilla shakily run her hands up Laura's back, she quirked a brow and turned her head slightly, so her mouth was against Laura's ear, and she inhaled the sweet scent of Laura's hair._

_"How long til' what? Cutie."_

_Carmilla felt Laura slowly rotate her hips against Carmilla's crotch, and Carmilla's breath caught, and she exhaled harshly against Laura's neck as adrenaline and arousal set Carmilla alight._

_"How long do I have to wait?"_

_Laura lifted her head slightly, her teeth sinking into one perfect plump lip. Carmilla stared into Laura's dark hazel eyes, her pupils were blown, giving a light shade of brown to her irises. Carmilla swallowed and was still baffled by Laura's questions._

_"Wait for what? Tell me."_

_Carmilla spoke with slight urgency, but kept her voice low, she was enjoying the feel of Laura's soft skin, and her light weight on top of her._

_"Wait for you, I don't want to wait Carmilla, you found me and I want you to take me."_

_Laura was speaking in an austere tone, her eyes never left Carmilla's as she spoke. Carmilla breathed hard and something in her give way, over flowed. She leant up quickly, and spun Laura around as if she weighed nothing, her strength blistering and forceful in that sincere moment of passion._

_"You don't have to wait any more, I'm here, forever."_

_Carmilla watched Laura smile, and something other than desire fluttered in her stomach, and Carmilla too, found herself smiling. Carmilla run her hands down Laura's body, slowly leaning in to crush her lips against Laura's, but before their lips could finally meet, the dimly lit room they were in brightened up suddenly, and Laura began to disappear underneath her. Carmilla looked around for Laura frantically, grasping at the bed sheets and looking underneath them. And then Carmilla heard a distant voice, at first it sounded like Laura, but it slowly morphed into a voice she was entirely too familiar with._

_Carmilla..._

_**Carmilla...** _

**Carmilla!**

Carmilla's eyes shot open and there stood Mattie, hands on her hips, looking down at Carmilla, annoyance written all over her face.

"You lazy fool, get up, there's some blonde bimbo here to see you. It seems like she's yearning for you, the poor dear."

Carmilla groaned irritably, the sun pouring in through the windows as Mattie briskly threw the drapes open. Carmilla felt the warm ache in her stomach recede, and to her own horror, she found herself to be quite wet down below.

_I'm having wet dreams about the creampuff now?_

Carmilla thought as she sat up to gather her thoughts. She looked up at Mattie and asked what time it was.

"5:40PM, you were home early last night, why?"

Mattie questioned her sister with a watchful eye, and Carmilla ignored the question entirely as she pulled on some leather pants that were left on the floor.

"None of your business, tell the blonde to come in here."

Mattie raised a brow, a slight smirk emerging as she sauntered out of Carmilla's room, throwing one last comment before she closed Carmilla's bedroom door.

"Don't be too loud kitten, I'd like to have a nap before I go out and meet a new blood donor."

Carmilla turned and growled at Mattie, who laughed as the door clicked shut. Carmilla buttoned her pants and pulled her boots on, looking around her messy bedroom, she felt a pang of disappointment when she realised it was just a dream. A dream. Carmilla had every opportunity to sleep with Laura last night, but the giant red head kept causing problems. Carmilla thought about maybe kidnapping big red and keeping her in the basement, just so she could get a chance to talk to Laura properly without the irritating, overpowering stench of the giant ginger human Carmilla loathed. Her loathing sprouted from jealously, and she detested even herself for such behaviour. The door opened and in walked Elsie, who seemed extremely pissed off. Carmilla leaned against her ebony desk, which had various trinkets on it from around the world when she travelled with _Mother._

"I waited outside The Fang at 1:00pm just like you said, where were you?"

Carmilla already felt a blistering head ache coming on. Carmilla rubbed her hands over face, heaving out a very audible sigh.

"Oh you sound pissed off Carmilla, well you should of see how pissed I was standing outside a vampire meeting ground until 3:00pm!"

Elsie went from mocking to rage in a matter of seconds, and Carmilla lifted her head to meet Elsie's furious blue eyes.

"I went to a party, not that that's any of your business."

Carmilla nonchalantly replied, flopping down on her bed with her eyes closed. Elsie turned red with fury, and Carmilla sensed Elsie's hand before she saw it. Carmilla moved her leg with lightening speed, opening one sombre brown eye, she stared at Elsie's flustered crimson face, her hand planted on the mattress. Carmilla sat up and cocked one leg up so her knee was by her chest, an arrogant gleam in her eyes. 

"Resorting to violence now Elsie? Really?"

Elsie huffed out an annoyed breath and folded her arms.

"Oh as if a slap to the shin woulda' hurt you, and it's not like you're unfamiliar to violence, are you?"

Elsie snapped back in a loud, even tone of voice. Carmilla cocked a grin to Elsie, leaning her head back on some pillows propped up behind her. 

"Oh, and I know you went to party, Jess told me."

Carmilla growled Jess's name under her breath, not pleased with the idea of the humans who hang out in The Fang (Ultimately the meeting place for vampires to find willing human blood donors, most of the humans having sexual fetish's for vampires.) gossiping about where Carmilla is and who she's talking to. Carmilla had drank from Jess before, and had a few favours from her, one of them being getting close enough to Laura to put a note in her pocket. Carmilla pondered on whether Jess had told Elsie that too.

"And what else did little miss Jess happen to tell you?"

Carmilla hissed out, shoving herself off her bed, and walking over to the window where her mini fridge was. Elsie shuffled from one foot to the other, knowing she shouldn't have told Carmilla what she just did. Carmilla could sense Elsie's discomfort, and she glared inside the empty mini fridge, forgetting that she'd drank all of her blood last night. Carmilla hadn't fed for over 7 hours, and she felt the afflictive itch deep inside her, her hunger beginning to raise its ugly head. Elsie watched as Carmilla slowly stood up, leaning back on her windowsill, her eyes now a shade light to what they were before. 

"Not much."

Elsie almost whispered, feeling Carmilla's stabbing glare bore into her like a razor sharp knife. Carmilla knew Elsie was lying, her heart beat jumped when she spoke, and Carmilla could hear Elsie's breathing quicken. 

"Don't lie to me, Elsie."

Carmilla spoke in a menacingly pastoral tone, Elsie gulped as Carmilla stepped forward. Elsie knew she couldn't lie to Carmilla. The atmosphere changed swiftly in the room, and Elsie felt it close in on her, Carmilla's powerful aura suffocated Elsie. The bleach blonde averted her eyes towards the ground, clutching her bag as Carmilla was now in front of her, invading her personal space.

"You know I don't like lies."

Carmilla whispered, her eyes glowing. Elsie hesitantly met Carmilla's gaze.

"I know."

Elsie uttered, casting her eyes back down to the floor.

"What else did she tell you?"

Carmilla cupped Elsie's chin, forcing her to look at her. Elsie paused, shivering at the vampires touch. 

"Something about a note...that's all I swear."

Elsie pleaded, and she felt Carmilla's grip her hips suddenly, pushing her down into the mattress. Elsie squeaked out a breath as a rush of panic engulfed her suddenly. Elsie was breathing harshly, Carmilla smirking above her as she pinned Elsie down with sheer strength. Carmilla was quiet for a few agonizingly slow moments, and then she lightly brushed a tendril of hair from Elsie's frightened face.

"Names?"

Carmilla said, keeping a firm grip on Elsie's wrists.

"Laura...I don't know just Laura."

Carmilla leaned down to Elsie's neck, inhaling her scent and blithely smirking when she felt Elsie's heart pound with fear. Carmilla would have to pay a visit to Jess.

"Is that all, dear?"

Carmilla questioned, gently raking her nails down Elsie's arms. Elsie gulped down air and heaved out a breath, her eyes wide.

"I...yes."

She stuttered, looking up at Carmilla's unmarred features. Carmilla stayed where she was for a second, and then slowly leaned down and began planting kisses up and down Elsie's neck. 

"You're sorry for what you've done, aren't you?"

Carmilla whispered into Elsie's ear, feeling slightly off by the feel of Elsie underneath her. She wanted Laura. Not Elsie. But she had to feed, and she knew Elsie enjoyed it. It was an apology for being rough in Carmilla's own mind.

"Yes."

Elsie muttered, staying absolutely still under Carmilla. Carmilla pretended for a second, that the girl beneath her was Laura.

"Do you want me to make it up to you?"

Carmilla hummed against Elsie's soft flesh, hooking her arms under Elsie's, cupping the back of Elsie's blonde head with her own hands. Elsie couldn't speak, she just nodded expectantly, lust swiftly over taking fear. Carmilla felt her fangs throb and she wetted her lips as the rush of blood pumping through Elsie's neck put Carmilla in a trance. Carmilla sunk her fangs into Elsie's flesh, blood instantly dripping out of the punctures, right into Carmilla's mouth. Carmilla gripped Elsie hard who let out a moan delightfully, her hips canting up to Carmilla's. Carmilla had no intentions of sexually pleasing Elsie, and she closed her eyes tightly as the blood filled her up, energy and a sense of control flooding back to Carmilla. Carmilla pictures Laura's naked body in her mind as she pressed down on Elsie, drinking more and more blood, feeling Elsie go weak in her arms. Carmilla pulled away from Elsie's bloody neck, her eyes back to a dimly coloured brown, her fangs receding back to human form. Elsie was panting and run her hands up Carmilla's chest needing to feel Carmilla against her.

"Don't stop, please don't stop."

Carmilla felt Elsie's breath on her face, and she smiled up at Carmilla with dopey eyes. Carmilla huffed out a sigh and rolled off Elsie, reaching for a few tissues on her bed side table. Elsie sat up in the bed, undoing the buttons of her blouse. Carmilla wiped away excess blood, and immediately felt slightly fastidious after feeding from Elsie. She wished so desperately that Elsie was Laura.

"Not tonight."

Carmilla said as she turned to throw a few tissues Elsie's way so she could clean her neck. Elsie's smile faded, and she stopped undoing her blouse.

"Oh come on Carmilla! You can't get me worked up like this and-"

Elsie was cut off by Carmilla who spoke over Elsie as she whipped a leather jacket from the back off a chair.

"I can do what I like, besides I have places to be, people to see."

Carmilla pulled on her jacket, watching Elsie with amused eyes as she angrily buttoned her blouse back up, muttering under breath. Carmilla opened her bedroom door and watched Elsie hold a tissue to her neck as she stormed out of Carmilla's room. Elsie was surprised when Carmilla  stayed where she was, her hand on the door. 

"Aren't you going out?"

Carmilla grinned and leaned against the door. Not moving an inch.

"Not yet, you know the way out."

Elsie was shocked for a split second, and then rolled her eyes at Carmilla's boorish behaviour. Carmilla watched Elsie storm down the hall, and Carmilla slammed the door, her temper rising. She sat back on the bed, thinking of her dream, and thinking about the night before. She was ever so close to the human girl, and she remembers how over powering her scent was. Carmilla knew she couldn't leave her house this way, so with an annoyed huff, Carmilla unzipped her pants and slid a hand in, no one but Laura Hollis on her mind. 

 

 

 


	10. What an odd question

Laura waved goodbye to Danny's mother, who had dropped her off just down the road from where the Hollis mansion stood, old and unmoved. Laura sighed, a slight smile upon her face as she thought about the fun she'd had that weekend. Partying the night before wasn't the only thing playing over and over in Laura's mind, Carmilla was. Laura felt her heart rate pick up somewhat when she thought of the gorgeous, alluring brunette. She felt like the woman's vivid brown eyes sucked her into another universe entirely. Laura wasn't sure if it was the alcohol or not, all she knew was that Carmilla had some kind of affect on her. An affect Laura had never felt in her life. She felt as if she'd been opened up to a newfangled world of carnality she had never been divulged in before. Carmilla was intense and poetic, she was charming and Laura felt as if Carmilla was everything Laura was not. It flummoxed Laura as to why someone as stunning and as undaunted as Carmilla would even take a second glance at Laura. Laura, the floundering, slightly socially awkward journalist major with an infatuation with Doctor Who and cookies. Laura wasn't even wearing anything remotely flattering that night either. All she wore was jeans and a shirt with tiny rabbits printed on it. Laura had to admit though, the ear rings Danny let her borrow did make her feel slightly dressed up. And that it hit Laura like a thousand speeding cars. 

_My ear rings!_

Laura stopped in her tracks and sighed heavily, closing her eyes and looking straight up at the sky. She remembers leaving them on Danny's desk in her bedroom, and she forgot to pick them back up this morning when she was getting ready to go home. She hadn't removed the ear rings since her father gave them to her as a young child. Her father had also expressed how hard it was for his great, great grand father to get a hold of the rare gems in the ear rings. 

"Dad is going to kill me."

Laura said out loud as she kept her eye on a bird flying over head. 

"Do you often speak to yourself when you're alone, cupcake?"

Laura could recognize that velvety voice from anywhere...including the nickname. Laura whipped around and gasped loudly, startled by Carmilla's presence. Carmilla was smirking at Laura, her arms crossed and unruly raven hair rolled over her shoulders. 

_Gosh...she really is hot...get it together Hollis!_

Laura was joyous, anxious, excited and befuddled in a matter of seconds, and she swallowed hard as the darkly dressed beauty pushed herself off the tree she was leaning against, and made her merry way over to a not so merry, Laura Hollis.

"I...umm...no...what? What are you doing here?"

Laura crashed and stumbled over her words painfully, stepping back a little as Carmilla approached, becoming quite amused by Laura's awkward rambling, as if Carmilla's soft chuckle wasn't any indicator anyway. Carmilla wore a slate grey t-shirt and matching jeans, her boots scuffed at the front, probably from last night. Laura pulled her eyes away from Carmilla's exposed expanse of soft pale skin just above her waste and forced herself to focus on the ebony ires's that seemed to sparkle with mirth. 

"I am leaning against a tree."

Carmilla quipped, her smirk never leaving her mouth.

_Oh god...her mouth...so red...dammit!_

 Laura frowned at the woman before her, and she quickly looked around at the empty road, which was surrounded by forestation. There were no other houses apart from Laura's, and the nearest neighbour lived a good half a mile away towards the East. Laura composed herself and lifted her chin slightly.

"Well yes, but It's literally just woods out here...and out of all the places for us to bump in to each other, I never imagined it to be outside my front garden."

Laura never stumbled or broke eye contact, and she was quite proud of herself. Carmilla raised a perfectly arched brow and looked towards Laura's home in the distance.

"You call this a garden? It's more like Central Park."

Carmilla replied, laughing slightly as Laura's eyes flicked from her garden, back to Carmilla.

"Well...it's...large...yeah."

Laura looked down at her feet to hide her crimsoned cheeks, and when she looked back up at Carmilla, the girl was watching her, as if she were some kind of extinct creature and Carmilla was the observer.

"So you imagine us bumping in to each other, huh?"

Carmilla said after a couple seconds of silence. Laura's eyes widened and she gripped her bag tightly as her heart pounded.

"No! I mean no...of course not...just like, what I meant was, I mean with anyone...not just you, it's a weird place to just be casually standing by a tree..."

Laura shook her head to stop her rambling and said in an aggravated tone towards Carmilla,  

"Anyway! Why are you here? You still haven't answered!"

Carmilla grinned and tilted her head, her eyes grazing across Laura's body. And Laura swore they paused for a second on her lips. Laura gulped as Carmilla began to circle her slowly, branches cracking and crunching beneath Carmilla's boots as she kept her eyes on Laura. 

"I did answer, I said I was leaning against a tree."

Carmilla stopped somewhere behind Laura, who turned slowly, looking up at the secretive brown eyes that were glued to her. Laura sighed and rubbed her own, tired eyes, 

_What is it with this girl??_

Laura thought as she watched the brunette look upwards, a few birds shuffling about in the leaves as wings beat together to make a flapping sound. Laura let her eyes travel down Carmilla's neck, tracing a blue vein that seemed to be the only thing marring Carmilla's otherwise spotless, white skin. Laura imagined kissing that neck, and the thought came into her mind suddenly, confusing Laura even more and she pushed any pornographic thoughts of Carmilla to the furthest part of her mind. 

"I like nature."

Was all Carmilla uttered, as she looked back down at Laura, her hands shoving into the front pockets of her jeans. Laura nodded slightly, feeling as if this answer was genuine and truthful. 

"Right...so...still confused as to why you're by my house?"

Carmilla began to walk down the road towards Laura's home, Laura speeding up a little so her short legs could keep up with Carmilla's elegant stroll. 

"I come here a lot, it's the only woods close to where I live, it just so happens you live near it."

Carmilla said, looking down at a blushing Laura. Laura nodded and the two strolled up the pathway, the same pathway Danny and Laura walked up on Friday when Laura seen the mysterious dark figure over in the woods, the same figure in her nightmares. Laura shivered when she thought of it, and Carmilla looked over at her, her ebony eyes intrigued by Laura's change in heart rate.

"What's wrong?"

Carmilla asked as Laura stopped and looked over at the woods, nothing was there. She heard birds tweeting, and the panic receded quickly, and she looked up at a worried looking Carmilla.

"Oh...nothing, really."

Laura smiled slightly at Carmilla, who's eyes kept flicking around her face, around her ears.

"The woods can be an eerie place, it's why I like them, they hold mystery."

Laura listened to Carmilla, and she found every word she said to be beautiful. 

"So...kinda like you then?"

Laura said, mustering up all the courage in the world to say that to Carmilla. Carmilla looked down at Laura with soft smirk and furrowed brows. 

"You think I am mysterious?"

Carmilla questioned, the two were only a few inches apart now, and Laura inhaled Carmilla's scent, she smelt divine, it was a cologne of some kind. Laura was warmed by the girls presence, and she wondered if Carmilla wanted to be her friend. Maybe even more...

_Don't be dumb Hollis...she is way out of your league..._

"Yeah...I guess so."

Laura answered, her eyes drifted to Carmilla's lips, and quickly looked away before Carmilla could catch her staring. Laura and Carmilla chatted and strolled for a good few minutes, before Carmilla stood still, and Laura paused also. Carmilla didn't seem hesitant, but she also didn't seem eager to continue. Laura pulled out her keys, and looked over at her house a few yards away.

"So...umm, wanna come in? I have tea...or coffee...or water..."

Laura blushed as the brunette chuckled once more, and run her fingers through her glorious locks. 

"No thanks pop tart, I was planning on walking home before I bumped in to you anyway, I am a very busy lady."

Carmilla winked and Laura swore she could faint right then and there. Laura shook her head slightly and nodded, fidgeting with her keys as burning anxiety roared through her chest at the awkwardness between the two. It was a tension Carmilla had, that Laura couldn't figure out. Laura hated yet loved it, she wanted Carmilla near her, yet the emotions the brunette evoked were almost to raw for Laura to handle.

"I'm sure you are."

Laura replied, smiling slightly as Carmilla reached inside her pocket and pulled out her phone. 

"You only have to ask."

Carmilla spoke in a still, smooth voice, her eyes darkening as Laura was dumbfounded.

"Uhh, what?"

Carmilla smirked and began to flick through her phone nonchalantly.

"My number, you only have to ask."

Laura bit down on her lip and she was seriously considering seeing a psychiatrist or something because all of this felt unreal. Was she hallucinating?

"I didn't...what!?"

Laura stuttered, as Carmilla stepped forward and was all of a sudden very close to Laura. Carmilla slipped her hand in Laura's pocket, and Laura felt a rush of heat gather in the pit of her stomach, the feeling of Carmilla's hand fumbling in her pocket made her inhale sharply, and blush as she knew Carmilla would of heard it. Laura swallowed as Carmilla kept her eyes on Laura's, pulling out Laura's phone and began to type on it.

"Ancient phone, cupcake."

Carmilla mocked as she put her number in Laura's contact list. Laura was still lost for words as she watched Carmilla's slide the thick flip up phone back into her own jeans pocket, and slipped her own into the back pocket of her jeans.

"My dad thinks if I get an iPhone I'll send high resolution selfies to potential stalkers."

There was a moment of silence before Carmilla barked out a laugh, her arm coming up to cover her own face as she laughed. Laura reddened in the cheeks and Carmilla's glorious laugh was contagious.

"That's quite hilarious."

Carmilla said, watching Laura nod and shrug her shoulders.

"He's kinda protective...well...very protective I should say."

Laura sighed to herself and Carmilla wondered why Laura hadn't mentioned a mother.

"As much as I'm enjoying this, I am needed else where."

Carmilla said, taking a few steps back.

"Ah...well, maybe another time, see ya."

Laura waved a little and then turned on her heel, rushing towards her house.

 _Why do I always embarrass myself?_  

Laura rolled her eyes at herself, and Carmilla's voice sounded from behind her once more.

"Hey! Before I go, one more thing."

Laura turned and nodded her head slightly.

"Yeah?"

"Are they new ear rings?"

Laura smiled, and then a number of confused facial expressions followed. 

_What an odd question._

"They're Danny's...how did you even notice?"

Laura was smiling brightly with amusement, and Carmilla shrugged, walking back again. Their voices getting louder as the distance between them grew greater.

"Never mind, have a good night."

And with that Carmilla's turned around and began to walk back down the way they came, Laura let her eyes linger on Carmilla's bottom half for a few moments before she pushed the key in the door, using her shoulder to force it open. 

 

 

 


	11. Discoveries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies about the absence and the rather short chapter.

Smiling Carmilla was a rare sight to be seen.

"Earrings?"

Mattie questioned, confused as to what Carmilla was talking about. Mattie heard Carmilla leave soon after the blonde bimbo did, and she had begun to wonder where Carmilla was, as it was almost 5AM, not late to a vampire, but still Mattie usually knew where Carmilla was and what Carmilla was doing.

"Yes, It has to be, she wore different ones last night and today, and I didn't get any headaches."

Mattie then realised what Carmilla was talking about, the gemstones. Mattie had been thinking a lot about the name Hollis a lot since Carmilla mentioned Laura. She had been meaning to do some research on Laura Hollis, but she hadn't quite gotten round to it. 

"I see, where do you think a University student would get rare magical gemstones from?"

Carmilla plonked herself down onto the sofa next to Mattie, reaching over for Mattie's glass of blood, helping herself to large gulps. Mattie rolled her eyes at Carmilla's slab dash behaviour, the blood running down the pale girls chin and onto her grey top. Carmilla looked over at Mattie, shrugging her shoulders as she wiped her chin.

"Don't know, don't care. I just need to make sure she doesn't wear them again."

"And how do you suppose you do that?"

Mattie asked, growing displeased with Carmilla's reckless thinking. Mattie had already put two an two together, the human must be some kind of vampire hunter. Or is related to one. But Carmilla had decided not to acknowledge that. Mattie knew Carmilla wasn't a logical thinker when it came to women she became enamoured with. And it irked Mattie to no end as Mattie knew Carmilla was extremely witty and clever when she wanted to be. Carmilla simply threw everything out the window when it came to people she had romantic feelings for.

Carmilla watched Mattie tilt her head slightly as she asked the question. Mattie's hands clasped together on top of her knee as she waited for an answer. Carmilla pondered for a moment, but nothing but absurd and illegal ideas came to mind. Carmilla couldn't go near Laura's house either. 

_ Were there a lot of gems hidden around the house?  _

Carmilla pondered. 

"I'll find a way, and when I do I'll still have to avoid her house."

Mattie quirked a brow at her younger sister, getting up from her seat and wandering over to a polished ebony shelf that was nailed into the wall. She run her hands over some books and then picked out a folder that had a label on it saying 'Various Documents'. Carmilla found her sisters neat freak way of life amusing.

"Why must you avoid the humans home?"

Mattie asked not looking at her sister, opening up the folder, flipping through plastic wallet covered sheets of paper. Carmilla watched as Mattie's eyes became still, and she stared at the folder in her hands. Carmilla stood up to have a look at what Mattie was staring at, but with lightening speed Mattie snapped the folder closed, spinning on her heel to look down at one curious Carmilla. 

"You haven't answered my question, sis."

Mattie spoke, her tone pastoral, her eyes giving away absolutely nothing. Mattie was full of secrets and mysteries, and Carmilla knew her sister had the best poker face in the world. It sometimes scared Carmilla to know how much Mattie knew about the world, what she'd learnt through centuries of living. Carmilla smirked up at Mattie, resting her hands on her hips, a challenging gleam in her deep, ebony coloured eyes.

"I know I didn't, what is that you have hold of there?"

Carmilla moved quickly to grab at the grey coloured folder, but her vampiric speed didn't help her, Mattie was quicker, stronger and smarter. Mattie was at the other side of the room in the blink of an eye, resting back in her seat holding a freshly poured glass of blood.

"Ahh, curiosity killed the cat, remember? Now tell me why the Hollis home must be avoided!"

Mattie had a mocking tone to her voice now, and she signalled with her jewellery covered hands for Carmilla to take a seat next to her. The folder was resting on the arm of the coach, out of Carmilla's  reach. Carmilla sighed and sat cross legged opposite Mattie, running a hand through her brunette locks of hair.

"Last time we spoke about the gems...I sort of forgot to mention that her home had the same affect on me as the earrings themselves."

Mattie's gaze become serious, and she sat up straighter, looking Carmilla dead in the eye. Mattie looked away from Carmilla for a moment, she was in deep thinking. Carmilla became annoyed with the secrecy of her sister and kicked her legs out to stand up, marching over to the corner where there was a table with some snacks on it.

"Fuck just tell me what the hell's the matter Mattie!"

Carmilla exclaimed as she aggressively ripped open a bag of Cheetos, some of the cheesy snacks falling onto the wooden floorboards beneath Carmilla's boots. Mattie rolled her eyes and signalled towards the floor with the hand she held her 'beverage' in. 

"Watch what you're doing I had the floor waxed last week!"

Mattie spoke in an agitated tone, her heels clicking out of the living room as she went to retrieve scented wipes from the kitchen, returning with them in her hands. She shoved them towards Carmilla, who after a second of giving Mattie a death glare, snatched them away and began to clean up the mess. 

"Neat freak."

Carmilla muttered as Mattie settled back down into the sofa, resting her hand on the folder. She watched her sister bin the wipes, and continued to eat her Cheetos in the corner of the room, keeping dark brown quizzical eyes on her older sister.  

"Do you remember a week after we were banished from the clan?"

Mattie spoke in a calm, quiet tone, her eyes had become serious, and Carmilla stopped chewing so loudly when she realised her sister was being austere. Carmilla fidgeted with her snack, not looking at Mattie as memories of the terrible day her and Matska were banished, flashed before her eyes. Elle's pale, blood stained face. Her empty blue eyes. Her cold skin. Carmilla closed her eyes and leant back on the wall. Mattie could sense Carmilla's distress, but she stayed quiet also. 

"I do."

Carmilla said, her voice was cracked slightly, and she couldn't meet Mattie's eyes for fear of showing the emotions she hid. Mattie already knew how badly seeing the death of her lover affected Carmilla. She was never really the same after watching Elle being murdered by Maman.

"Do you remember the news? About how three people were murdered in a forest North of here?"

Carmilla's thick, dark browse knitted together, and she seemed bewildered by Mattie's question. Carmilla made her way over to her sister, sitting down next to her like she was supposed to before. Mattie's eyes never gave anything away. Carmilla stared at her for a good minute, and nothing.

"I remember..."

Carmilla answered, both women holding each others cutting gaze. 

"Vaguely."

Carmilla finished her sentence after a good few seconds of staring. Mattie nodded and sipped her blood, she was staring at the wall opposite both of them, the window wide open, letting the early morning breeze bless the room. There was more silence, and Carmilla found herself not being able to take it anymore.

"Mattie, tell me what this has to do with the gemstones...please."

Mattie glanced at Carmilla, and then at the folder. She sighed.

_ Carm would find out anyway. _

She told herself. She picked up the folder and threw it into Carmilla's lap. 

"They were not just innocent twenty-something year olds camping."

Mattie kept her gaze on the window, watching the curtain move slowly with the light wind blowing in. Carmilla hurriedly opened the folder, flicking through it until Mattie placed her finger on a certain page, making Carmilla's stop flicking. Mattie wasn't even looking at the folder when she did so, and she nonchalantly brought the wine glass to her lips, sipping more blood. Carmilla's eyes flicked over the page. It was an Austrian newspaper from almost twenty years ago, according to the date. 

**SURVIVOR WATCHED WIFE AND FRIENDS BRUTALLY MURDERED WHILE ON CAMPING TRIP**

Carmilla read the headline, and she squinted as she glanced over at the grainy black and white image that was also on the front page. She studied the picture and seen three body bags on the floor of an open space surrounded by trees, various forensics and police officers were also in the picture. 

"Then...who were they?"

Carmilla questioned, and she felt her undead heart jump out of her chest as she read the first line underneath the headline.

**Survivor, Lewis _Hollis..._**

_Hollis?_

Carmilla repeated the surname in her head numerous times before she heard Mattie's voice.

"Vampire Hunters."

 


	12. Good things don't always come to those who wait

"Listen to me, I know it is a shock and I do know how you long for the Hollis girl, but do not switch off, don't act irrationally because-"

Mattie was cut off by Carmilla swiftly dragging her wrist out of Mattie's grasp and Carmilla's pale face contorted with pure rage.

"Act irrationally? I'm sorry, It's not like I've just found out the girl I want to be with may or may not be a vampire hunter trying to lure me into a false sense of security to stake my undead ass!"

Carmilla was more enraged at her own doing then anyone else's. She'd been a master lurer for Maman back in the day, leading young, innocent girls to their primordial graves. 

_ How could I have not sensed what this fleshling youngster was up to?  _

Carmilla thought after she spat her mordant words at her older sister. Carmilla was distraught, dismayed...and then confused. She'd been watching Laura, out of pure curiosity for the past few weeks and not once had she seen Laura kill a vampire...or anything for that matter. Carmilla held her head and exhaled harshly, trying to control her rising temper.

"Listen to me Carmilla, I do not believe she is a vampire slayer, although it seem this way."

Carmilla watched Mattie walk slowly back over to the file on the ground. She picked it up and then perched on the arm of the sofa, looking pointedly over at Carmilla, who was looking at her, her eyes screaming for some kind of solace.

"Then tell me what the fuck is going on?!"

Carmilla barked, desperate to be put out of her misery. Mattie placed the file down and her golden coloured irises shone brightly as she stared at her younger sister, who was pacing the room like an agitated wild cat.

"I believe Laura Hollis is entirely oblivious to what her father, and many of her ancestors, did to vampires. I'm sure if you even asked her whether she believes in our existence she'd scoff and walk away.

_ That's exactly what she'd do. _

Carmilla went to smile at the thought of Laura, but she stopped it immediately, still fuming inside. Carmilla looked up at her sister and she thought back to when she spoke to the cupcake, how Laura had never mentioned a mother. She put two and two together and then she felt disgusted inside. The clan she was once a part of killed Laura's mother. It automatically made Carmilla feel responsible in some sort of way. Even though Mattie and Carmilla were banished from the clan about a week before the forest murders happened. Carmilla knew of vampire hunters back when she was in the clan, but Carmilla made sure to keep away from murdering vampire slayers back then, she was too busy being in love with Elle to want to involve herself with the more serious plans Maman had lined up for her 'children'. Matska on the other hand, was basically Mamans right hand. Mattie knew about the Hollis Legacy from other vampires from centuries ago. She also knew of the rivalry between Mamans clan and the vampire hunters. Carmilla was silent as she looked out of the window, Mattie watching her do so. 

"I need to find out why I'm like this with her, why out of all the girls in the world, I'd be enticed by the daughter of a vampire slayer? Something isn't right."

Carmilla said in an even tone, her eyes still glued to birds perched on the roofs of other apartment buildings across the way. Mattie agreed with what Carmilla was saying, but she'd much prefer Carmilla to simply drop everything and move away, Mattie knew Maman would probably find them again one day, torture and then kill them both in unimaginable ways. Nothing had pointed towards Mothers doings yet, but Mattie knew how tactical, sly and manipulative Maman could be, and this thing with Laura Hollis was far too suspicious for Mattie. 

"I'd much rather you and I leave tomorrow and never look back, we should have done it years ago."

Carmilla's eyes widened and she snapped out of her trance, and Mattie's words began to resonate in her mind. No matter how much Carmilla came to hate Styria, it was a part of her, her human life was born here. Sometimes she felt like she could never leave Austria's grounds for good. And then Laura came back into her mind, like she did so many times. Her divine hair, sun kissed skin, her beautiful, wondrous eyes. Carmilla turned around to face Mattie who had one eyebrow raised, waiting for Carmilla's response. 

"No Mattie, I can't leave, not without-"

"Without what? The knowledge of what the Hollis girls true intentions are? You'd be willing to risk being captured again for some girl you hardly even know?"

Carmilla closed her eyes and run her hands through her hair, a frustrated sigh leaving her lips as she stepped back a bit. Mattie was right in a way, and she couldn't even think about the possibility of Maman being back on the scene. The mere thought of Mamans statuesque face, and her penetrating gaze, sent fear rushing throughout her undead body. 

"We don't even know it has anything to do with....."

Carmilla trailed off as she wandered over to the door, swinging it open as she headed down the hallway. Mattie was in front of her in the blink of an ebony coloured eye.

"Where are you going?"

Mattie stood in front of Carmilla, not moving. Carmilla never uttered Maman after trailing off, she hadn't spoken of the vile woman since what she'd done to Elle.

"Move."

"Stop being childish, we need to discuss what we are going to do."

Carmilla looked up at her sister, their eyes locking. 

"I am not leaving."

Carmilla said in a low voice, her words holding venom. It would have frightened anyone else, not Mattie. Mattie rested her hands on her hips, she towered over Carmilla in her expensive stilettos.

"Listen to me Carmilla..."

Mattie leant down slightly, resting her hand on Carmilla's shoulder. 

"You know I fear nothing, yes?"

Carmilla's eyebrows knitted together in confusion, she nodded slightly, Mattie's eyes flashed different shades of gold, eventually turning a lighter colour. The atmosphere around them changed, even uttering Mamans name made Carmilla feel cold.

"Yeah..."

"Then you should listen to me, because I fear this, I've been keeping an ear out over the years with different vampires I work with, and we've all been hearing the same thing."

Carmilla felt the walls closing in on her, and all of a sudden Elle's screams filled her mind. Mattie gripped Carmilla's shoulders, shaking her slightly.

"We need to leave Carmilla,  _she's coming back to Styria."_

Carmilla shoved Mattie away slightly, her eyes filled with terror. The apartment felt like it was spinning.

"You're lying."

Carmilla's voice was shaky, the dread in the air was palpable.

"I wish I was."

Mattie uttered, watching Carmilla who's eyes darted back and forth, Mattie anticipated what her younger sister was about to do.

"Carm, wait-"

Carmilla disappeared into a puff of black smoke before Mattie's eyes, and the apartment was left silent, Mattie returned to her study, she needed a plan.

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
  



End file.
